Are We Cool?
by Agent N Danvers
Summary: Alex says that she and Maggie are cool, but how does she really feel? What is she going to do about her feelings? And how much alcohol can they both drink while dealing with them? And what will happen when dire circumstances arise?
1. Chapter 1

**I love the Sanvers storyline in Supergirl, and ever since last episode I couldn't leave things they way they were left on the show, so I figured I'd write something to bring myself somebody happiness. Anyways, let me know what you think!**

* * *

The moment Maggie pulled away, Alex knew that things weren't going to go the way she had hoped. She barely heard what Maggie said to her.

"Are we cool?"

Those three words snapped her out of whatever trance she was in. "Yeah, no, no, we're cool." She said, turning and hiding her face.

"Alex, don't go."

She turned back one last time. "I'll see you." She didn't notice Maggie's fingers lingering on her lips as she left.

* * *

Alex was glad to go back to work, it kept her mind off of remembering Maggie. She told herself that it didn't matter, that it didn't mean anything. She pulled all the cases she could and brought them home, spreading the files across the coffee table and the floor, around her couch and on the kitchen counters. She tried finding connections from case to case. She worked until she fell asleep on her couch, the file resting on her chest.

Every so often she would hear her phone go off, signalling a text from Kara, and sometimes Maggie. She would read the messages, responding to Kara. Usually her sisters messages would be "How are you doing?" "How many cases are you working on right now?" "Lets go grab a drink."

Maggie would send her message after message, trying to prompt a response. "You can't ignore me forever." "Please text me back." "We need to talk."

Alex would turn her phone off and ignore all the messages until she fell asleep on the couch again, her dreams mixing and swirling with combat fights and seeing herself kiss Maggie over and over. She would wake herself in a cold sweat and make herself some coffee before taking the file she had fallen asleep with and rereading it yet again.

Alex gathered up the files that were strewn around her apartment, shoving them in a bag to carry back to work. She sighed loudly and pushed her hair back from her face, glaring at the files that were still on her coffee table. She spotted the corner of a file sticking out from under the couch, dropping to the floor and pulling it out.

Suddenly a knock on the door caused her to sigh yet again.

"Kara, I'm fine. I'll see you at work." She shouted towards the door.

"Alex? Alex, it's me." The person called back.

Alex froze, dropping the file on the coffee table.

"I-I'm busy." She called back shakily.

Alex heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "Alex, come on, it's been days. I thought you said we were cool."

Alex stepped closer to the door. "We are." She lied.

"We're obviously not." Maggie replied. "We're having a very awkward conversation on opposite sides of your apartment door." Alex heard Maggie take a deep breath. "Come Alex, just open the door so we can talk."

Alex leaned against the door and closed her eyes tightly. "Maggie, I-I have to go to work. I don't have time for this." She said. She heard Maggie sigh once more and step away from the door.

Alex slid down to the floor and rested her head in her hands. She shook her head and stood, gathering the files again and shoving them angrily into the bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and left for work, the conversation stuck in her head.

* * *

Alex sat in one of the chairs at the DEO, spinning herself around slowly, resting her chin in her hand.

Kara dropped herself down on the desk next to Alex. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Alex glanced up at her sister, nodding too quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm great." She said.

Kara crossed her arms. "That was very unconvincing." She said. "Come on Alex. What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Alex said. "Nothing happened."

Kara raised her eyebrows. "Seriously Alex? Didn't we just get over this a few days ago?"

Alex sighed. "Fine." She said, she took a deep breath and looked up at her sister. "Maggie came by, before I headed for work."

Kara raised her eyebrows. "And?" She asked.

Alex shrugged. "And nothing. I've been trying to not think about her and/or see her for the rest of my life." She said firmly.

Kara kneeled in front of Alex and shook her head. "Seriously? Alex, come on, she cares about you, and she wants to make sure that your alright."

Alex shook her head. "She doesn't have any right to know! She-"

"Of course she has a right to know!" Kara hissed. "She's your friend, and she cares about you! She just wants to make sure that your alright."

Alex stood and stepped away from her sister. "No, she doesn't! She just, doesn't." She shook her head and lifted a hand. "You know what, I'm not feeling so great. I'm just going to go home."

Kara took a few steps towards her. "Alex, please-"

Alex shook her head. "I just need to be alone."

* * *

Alex slumped on her couch, a glass of bourbon in her hand, the bottle sitting on the coffee table. She downed the glass, pouring her third drink since she got home.

Alex sighed loudly as someone knocked on the door. "Kara, I told you I wanted to be alone." She called out. They knocked on the door again. "Kara-" the knocks continued. She slammed her glass on the table and stomped towards her front door. "Kara, I said I wanted to be-" she flung the door open, revealing Maggie standing on the other side. "alone."

Alex crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?" She asked sharply.

Maggie pushed past Alex into her apartment.

"Maggie, what are you doing?"

Maggie crossed her arms. "We're going to talk through this. Because I can't stand not taking to you. You are pretty much my only friend in this city right now, and I'm sick of waiting for you to get over this."

Alex huffed loudly and slammed her door shut, falling back onto her couch and grabbing the bottle of bourbon and taking a long drink.

Maggie sat on the couch across from her, arms still crossed. Alex looked over at her and shrugged. "You're going to be sitting there for a long time." She murmured.

Maggie shrugged back. "Then I'll sit here for a long time." She watched as Alex took another swig from the bottle, and another, and another. Alex looked at the bottle and offered it to Maggie, who shook her head.

"Your loss." Alex mumbled, swigging it again.

Maggie sighed resting her head in her hand, watching Alex carefully. "Why?" She asked.

Alex glanced at the now half-empty bottle before swigging it again. "Why what?" She responded.

"Why did you kiss me?" Maggie asked.

Alex sighed loudly and downed the rest of the bottle quickly. "Doesn't matter." She responded quietly. She stood too quickly, stumbling slightly. She wandered into the kitchen and tossed the empty bottle into the sink, her head spinning slightly.

Maggie followed after her, shaking her head as she watched Alex stumbling. She took her by the shoulders and guided her to sit at the island. Alex glared at Maggie as she rummaged around her kitchen. Maggie smiled slightly as she found the glasses and poured Alex some water. "Here, drink." She said.

Alex furrowed her brow, "You can't tell me what to do. You aren't my girlfriend." She hissed, but she took the glass and sipped at the water.

Maggie leaned against the island and rolled her eyes. "I know that. Just because I'm not your girlfriend, doesn't mean I can't care about you. I'm still your friend."

Alex sighed loudly and shook her head. "I don't know if I can be your friend right now." She said, slurring her words slightly.

Maggie nodded, her face looking slightly hurt. Alex's face dropped slightly as she noted how she hurt Maggie. She looked down at the glass of water and sipped at it.

Maggie sighed quietly. "Maybe I'll just go." She said.

Alex nodded. "Fine."

Maggie looked back at Alex as she opened the door. "I'll see you around Alex." She murmured. Alex sat still, listening for the sound of the door. She looked back as the door closed, walking quickly over to the door and locking it behind Maggie. Once again she dropped to the floor, her head in her hands. Only this time, she was sobbing softly into her hands.

Maggie sighed quietly as she sat on the floor outside of Alex's apartment, listening quietly to her sobs from the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, when posting chapter 2 something went wrong on my computer. I'm not totally sure if it affected the chapter for you guys, but I'm fixing it on this end, so I hope it works. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you guys think!**

 **-N**

* * *

Alex woke up on her couch, her head pounding. She groaned loudly and sat up, glancing around, trying to remember all of what had happened the night before. After a few minutes, it came rushing back. She groaned loudly again, shaking her head again before she stood up and shuffled into her bathroom. She opened a bottle of painkillers and downed two with a glass of water, hoping it would numb the hangover headache before she went to work.

"Alex?" She heard someone call.

"Kara, is that you?" She called back.

"Yeah."

Alex fixed her hair as best she could and walked back out into the living room. "You could've used the door." Alex said.

Kara shrugged. "That's no fun. Besides, if I knock on the door, there's a chance you won't let me in."

Alex sighed, rubbing her forehead. "You know, there are some disadvantages to having Supergirl for a sister."

Kara shrugged. "Yeah, but there are more advantages, and besides, you still love me."

Alex sighed. "Yeah, I guess." She murmured, smiling. She stepped forwards and hugged Kara. "I'm sorry about yesterday." She said quietly.

Kara hugged her tightly and nodded. "I know. It's alright." She murmured. She pulled away and sat on the couch, motioning for Alex to sit next to her. "So," she said suddenly as Alex sat down. "I told J'onn that we were going to take a sister day and that anything that happens, the DEO can handle it without us." She said.

Alex smiled softly and shook her head. "Kara, we can't do that. What if the city needs you? No, we should go in."

Kara shook her head. "It's too late. He already approved."

Alex shook her head, still smiling. "Fine. So what did you have in mind?"

Kara raised her eyebrows. "I have an idea."

* * *

Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest nervously. "Kara, are you serious?" She asked.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

Alex glanced around at the strip club that Kara had brought her to. "Because- just because!" She said.

Kara shrugged. "Well, you need to get over Maggie, and finding someone else is the best way to do that! At least, that's what Winn told me."

Alex raised her eyebrows at Kara. "You're going to Winn for relationship advice for your sister?" She asked.

Kara shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I mean, he's had more relationships than anyone else I know, so…"

Alex sighed and shaking her head slightly, but sat down at a table in the back, watching nervously as the few men that were there in the middle of the day glanced over at the two women. One man leaned over to his companion and whispered something, pointing over at the table that Alex and Kara currently occupied.

Alex shifted nervously in her seat and shook her head. "Kara, I can't do this. Can we go please?"

Kara nodded and they both headed to the door. "Remind me to never take relationship advice from Winn."

Alex nodded. "Will do." She responded. As the two walked down the alley beside the club, they were stopped as someone yelled after them.

"Hey!" The loud voice shouted.

Kara and Alex turned around with a start, nervously backing away from the source of the voice. "Can we help you?" Alex called back.

The man took a few steps closer to the two women, before backing away and shaking his head. "No, sorry, I thought you were someone else." He held up his hands, "Sorry." And went back inside.

Kara raised an eyebrow, glancing back to Alex. "That was strange..."

Alex nodded. "Yeah." She sighed and shrugged, linking her arm with Kara's and continuing on their way. "Let's just go back to my place and do some sisterly drinking."

Kara nodded. "Sounds fun." She smiled.

* * *

The man retreated into the entrance of the club and pulled out a phone. He dialled a quick number and pulled off the pair of glasses he was wearing, shoving them unceremoniously into his pocket. "Hey. I finally spotted them. The glasses worked great. I got their picture and the facial recognition confirmed. It's a match. Supergirl has a sister."

* * *

Alex opened her door and walked quickly into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and placing them on the counter. Just then, Kara flew in, carrying a few bottles of choice alcohol under her arm.

"Vodka, whiskey, rum, gin and your personal favourite-" she said, after placing all the other bottles on the counter. "Bourbon."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You went all out." She said, smirking.

Kara shrugged. "I don't get drunk, so I might as well get my moneys worth." She responded.

Alex laughed. "True enough." She grabbed the bourbon, pouring herself a generous amount, and sipped at the liquid.

Kara picked up the bottle of gin and poured her own drink, sitting on the couch. "Well look at that, two in the afternoon and we're already drinking."

Alex gathered the two bottles and set them on the coffee table, sitting down next to her sister. "So, what's new in your love life?" She asked.

Kara inhaled sharply, causing her to cough into her glass.

Alex laughed at her sister, watching her wipe at her mouth and put her glass down. "Well if that isn't an indication of something going on, I don't know what is!" Alex laughed.

Kara leaned back, catching her breath and crossed her arms. "Nothing."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Kara, we have lived together long enough that I know when your lying." She said.

Kara raised her eyebrows. "I'm not lying!" She insisted.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Mhmm." She mumbled.

"Besides, we aren't here to talk about me." Kara said. "What about you. How are you doing?"

Alex sighed. "I'm surviving." She said. "You saw me. I was humiliated." She murmured, taking another drink.

Kara nodded. "I know."

"I just need some time. And I need to not see her." Alex said.

Kara nodded. "I think she likes you." She whispered.

Alex shook her head. "No. She doesn't. You should have heard her."

"You told me what she said to you." Kara responded. "It sounded like she wanted you to experience things for yourself before you could really be with her."

Alex opened her mouth, but no words came out. She sighed softly and took a swig of her drink, downing what was left in her glass. "I don't know." she mumbled.

Kara smiled softly and nodded. "I know."

* * *

Kara left late in the evening, as sober as when she had arrived, but leaving Alex very much tipsy. Alex laid on the couch, her phone in her hand, staring at Maggie's contact in her texts. Against her better judgement, she began texting.

I'm sorry. She typed, hitting the 'Send' button before she could rule against it. She threw her phone down on the couch near her feet, and threw her arm over her eyes.

The ping of her phone made her look over at the phone and grab it once again, seeing Maggie's name at the top of the screen. She unlocked the phone and read the text that Maggie sent her. It's fine.

Alex shook her head. But it isn't. I overreacted. Let me make it up to you. Drinks?

She waited for Maggie to respond. Deal. But I still owe you for coming out.

You buy a round, and I'll buy a round.

Deal. Maggie replied.

Tomorrow night? Alex asked.

Tomorrow night. Maggie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the editing I did for the last chapter worked, so here we go with chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex walked into the bar, her hands in her pockets, spotting Maggie sitting at the bar. She took a deep breath and dropped herself onto the seat next to Maggie. "Hey." she said quietly, staring down at bar.

Maggie smiled softly. "Hey there." she said,. "How are you?"

Alex nodded. "I'm okay." she said.

Maggie nodded. "What are you having?" she asked.

Alex looked over at Maggie. "Beer." she said. She sat up and crossed her arms on the bar, listening to the sounds in the bar as Maggie order two beers for them. She grabbed the glass and turned around in her seat, leaning her back against the bar. She looked over at Maggie and smiled softly, glancing down at her lap. "I'm sorry about the other night." she said.

Maggie turned to face Alex and tilted her head slightly. "It's fine." she murmured. "You'd been drinking and you felt hurt. I probably would've done the same thing."

Alex shook her head. "It's not just that." she whispered. "I'm sorry about everything. Like, the - me - when I," she took a deep breath. "When I kissed you." she let out a deep breath.

Maggie turned to face Alex fully, putting her hands on Alex's knees. "Look at me." she murmured. "Please?"

Alex sighed quietly and turned, lifting her head to look at Maggie. She took a deep breath, her heart beating faster as she took in the sight of Maggie. She bit her lip gently, waiting for Maggie to say something, anything, so that she wouldn't have to gaze into her beautiful eyes.

Maggie smiled softly, tilting her head in the cute way that made Alex's heart melt. "Listen, it's like I said to you that night. Everything is going to feel heightened and new. It's fine." she said, smiling brightly at Alex.

Alex nodded once and sighed. "Well then, should we play a round of pool?" she asked.

Maggie grinned widely. "You're on. Loser buys next round." she said, extending her hand.

Alex nodded. "Deal." She shook Maggie's hand and walked over to the pool table.

* * *

Three rounds of pool later, Maggie had bought two rounds and Alex had bought one. "Well then," Maggie said. "You never told me you were a pool shark."

Alex grinned. "There are quiet a few things that you don't know about me yet." she said, a sly grin on her face.

Maggie leaned against the table. "Such as?" she asked.

Alex shrugged. "I need to keep a bit of mystery about myself, don't I?" she asked.

Maggie grinned. "Well then, Miss Mysterious. This round is on me, again." she laid her pool cue on the table and approached the bar once again.

Alex watched her walk over to the bar, and racked the balls again.

"Hey there." A voice said.

Alex looked over her shoulder, noticing a blonde-haired woman standing at the side of the pool table. "Hi." Alex said. She stood up and smiled softly at the woman.

"I'm Jay." The blonde woman said, extending a hand to Alex. "I couldn't help but notice you from over at my table." she motioned over to a now empty table across the room. "And with my luck, you may not even like girls, but I thought if I didn't try, I would never know."

Alex took her hand, shaking it gently and smiling at the blonde. "I'm Alex." she responded. "And it happens to be your lucky day. But I'm here with a friend right now." She motioned over to Maggie, who was coming back over with their beers. "But, uh, maybe I can get your number and give you a call sometime." She watched as the blonde woman's face lit up with a smile. She pulled out a pen ad took Alex's hand in her own, writing a number on the palm of her hand.

"Talk to you soon." Jay said, and walked back to her table.

Maggie handed Alex her beer, glancing at the awe-struck look on Alex's face. "Who was that?" Maggie asked her.

"Oh, just -" Alex smiled and shook her head. "No one. Another round?" she asked.

Maggie grinned, "Oh come on. I know what it looks like when someone is interested in someone else. You like her." Maggie said, elbowing Alex in the side.

Alex bit her lip. "Okay, maybe I'm a little bit interested, but I'm hanging out with you. I'll call her tomorrow." she said.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? Look at her. A woman like that, who is into other women? She's going to be snatched up in no time. You should go for it." she said.

Alex glanced over at Maggie, a twinge of nervousness in her belly. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Maggie grinned. "Yeah, go for it. I have an early day at work tomorrow anyways. I should finish my last drink and head home."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Okay, I will. Thanks Maggie. I'll text you tomorrow. Yeah?" she said.

Maggie nodded, and watched as Alex walked over to the blonde woman's table, beer in hand. She felt a large wave of jealousness sweep over her, trying to push it aside. She was the one who said she wanted to be Alex's friend, she was the one who told her to go for it. Who was she to be jealous? She finished her beer and took one last glance back at Alex and the stranger, before leaving the bar to head home. She couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy that had fallen over her. It was the most jealous she had felt in her entire life, but it wasn't just jealousy, something felt very wrong as she left.

She tried pushing it aside, only to have those feelings replaced with images of Alex's beautiful smile, and her amazingly bright eyes. How tough she was, how amazing she looked in her dress the one night when they found themselves on the trail of an underground alien fight-club. The feeling of Alex's hand in hers. She couldn't push the images out of her mind, and found herself thinking about Alex for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex didn't tell Maggie how it went with Jay. In fact, Maggie hadn't contacted Alex at all in the few days after their pool tournament at the bar. Sure they crossed paths at work, but it felt like it had been forever since they had really talked to each other, or even texted one another. Alex was slightly concerned.

After about the eleventh day, Alex picked up her phone and thumbed through her contacts until she stopped at Maggie's name. She quickly pressed the call button, her heart beating as fast as a hummingbirds wings.

"Sawyer." Alex's spirit lifted as she heard the familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Maggie? Hey, it's me. Alex." She said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Danvers," Maggie replied. Alex's heart dropped as she noted the way Maggie had said her name. 'Danvers' not 'Alex'. She was back to being just 'Danvers.' She pushed her disappointment down and sat down on her couch.

"Hey, I haven't really heard from you in a while. I was getting a little worried that some alien had taken you out." She laughed nervously. "I'm glad you're still alive. I was thinking we could hang out tonight. I could beat you at pool again."

There was a few seconds of silence from Maggie's end before she answered. "I wish I could Danvers, but I just got slammed with a huge case. I'm stuck at my desk flipping through this huge file for the foreseeable future."

Alex nodded, "Oh, okay, yeah. No problem. Another time." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, another time." Maggie replied. "I'll see you Danvers."

Alex listened as the line fell dead on the other end, dropping her phone into her lap and staring at it. She let out a loud sigh and fell back on the couch, her hand pushing the hair out of her face as it fell.

Maggie hung up the phone quickly. She didn't like lying, and she hated lying to Alex. But she didn't want to hear all about the new chick that Alex was dating. She just needed more time to sort her feelings away neatly. So they wouldn't spill out when she saw her. She would call her back, just not today or tomorrow, but she would. Eventually.

Maggie dropped the phone into her gym bag and curled her hands into fists again, turning back to the black punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling. She threw her weight behind her fist and began dodging the swinging bag as it swung back at her.

* * *

A few days (and a few dates with Jay) later, Alex heard her phone ping, notifying her of a new message. She dropped the laundry basket full of clean, folded towels onto the coffee table and fished her phone out of her pocket.

'Still want to try to beat me at pool?'

Alex grinned. Her thumbs flew across the screen, her response sent faster than she had ever responded to anything before. 'You're on. Meet you at the bar?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Was the final response from Maggie.

Alex smiled softly as she locked the phone and slid it back into her pocket. She grabbed the basket she had been carrying and threw the towels into the bathroom, racing into her room to find something to wear. It was still early enough that she could find a decent outfit, but she would have to be quick about it.

She inspected her jeans, deciding on a pair of dark, skinny jeans that had a few rips in the legs. She grabbed a dark grey t-shirt, her favourite leather jacket and a pair of boots and quickly headed out the door, ready to cream Maggie in a game of pool.

* * *

Maggie sat at the bar, a beer in hand, facing the door so she could see when Alex walked in. She picked at her cuticles, a nervous habit she'd had since she was young, all the while, shaking her leg at the same time.

She had finally managed to sort her feelings out, telling herself that there was nothing really there. That it was just excess excitement from Alex; her coming out and all the heightened feelings that came with it. That was all it was. She had put the feelings away each in their own boxes inside of her.

She took a sip of her beer as she glanced over at the door, choking and sputtering as she finally managed to lay her eyes on Alex as she walked in. She looked absolutely stunning. The tight jeans that complimented her body in the most amazing way, the t-shirt that was tight but just loose enough, and the leather jacket that she seemed to favour.

Maggie put the beer down on the bar and grabbed a napkin, wiping away the beer that was trailing down her chin.

Alex spotted Maggie at the bar, covering her mouth with a napkin. She smiled softly and found a seat next to Maggie just as she put the napkin down and grabbed her beer.

"Hey Maggie, how are you?"

Maggie let out a small cough, swiping her finger under her nose to catch the last remaining drops of beer and turned her head to look over at Alex. "I'm good Danvers, thanks for asking."

Alex noted the use of her last name again, causing her face to fall in a split second, but she tried to cover it by smiling wide. "That's good." She signalled to the bartender that she would have the same as Maggie and leaned her arms on the bar, turning her head to look at Maggie over her shoulder. "So, how did your big case turn out?" She asked.

Maggie's brow furrowed in slight confusing before she remembered the lie she had told to prevent her from going out previously.

"Oh, yeah…um, good! Yeah, it went really well. It was…uh…a big drug operation. Yeah. Right in the centre of the city." She said, nodding at her exaggerated story.

"Really?" Alex turned in her seat to face the other woman. "I didn't hear anything about a drug operation."

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, well it was all very hush-hush. Not any of the DEO's concern." Maggie responded, a little more forcefully than she should have.

"Ah, alright then." Alex said. She grabbed the beer that the bartender placed in front of her and took a quick sip. "So are we going to play pool or what?" She asked, a playful smile on her lips.

Maggie nodded. "After you." She said, smirking slightly as she watched Alex lead the way to the pool table.

Six rounds of pool later and Maggie had only won once. "I swear your cheating. You don't have any futuristic, space-age gadgets up your sleeve, do you?" Maggie teased.

Alex smirked from across the pool table. "Only if a superior knowledge of physics and mathematics counts."

Maggie laid her cue on the table. "Fine, I surrender. Let's grab another beer Danvers."

Alex winced internally at her last name as the both sat down at the bar. "Can I ask you something?" Alex said, glancing over at Maggie.

"Shoot."

"Last time we hung out, you were calling me Alex. Not Danvers. Is something wrong?" Alex questioned.

Maggie rolled her shoulders nervously, leaning most of her weight on the bar. "No, not at all. Why would you think that?" She asked, looking over at Alex.

Alex shrugged. "I dunno, it's just -" she broke off, unsure of what to say next. "It's nothing." She finally managed to say.

Maggie nodded and slid Alex her beer as they arrived. She turned in her seat and leaned against the bar, sipping at the drink. "So how did it go with the blonde?" She asked.

Alex looked up, slightly startled by the question. "What, Jay?" She asked. "It was alright, I guess."

Maggie ignored the joyful feeling that came soaring into her chest. "Just alright? With a babe like that? Come on. You're kidding me."

Alex shrugged. "No. She just -" she searched for the right words. "We didn't really have anything in common. She wasn't my type, I guess."

Maggie raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Really?" She murmured, watching as Alex shrugged once more. Maggie pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. "It's still fairly early. You want to something stupid?" She asked, leaning in closer to Alex.

Alex raised an eyebrow, thinking carefully for a few moments before finally nodding once. Maggie smiled and chugged the rest of her beer, jumping off the bar stool and pulling Alex behind her by the arm.

* * *

"A club?" Alex yelled over the loud music emanating from the building that was radiating with bright flashing neon lights.

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, it's not a bad place to meet girls." She yelled back.

Alex nodded nervously but followed Maggie into the club where the sound of the bass increased extraordinarily. She felt Maggie tugging on her arm, leading her down to what seemed to be the bar. Maggie yelled something at the bartender and Alex watched as he poured two shots of what seemed to be very strong tequila and handed them to Maggie, who in turn, handed one off to Alex.

The two women downed the shots and Maggie took Alex's arm again and pulled her to the dance floor. Alex watched as Maggie started dancing, jumping up and down, running her hands through her dark hair, shaking her hips. Alex bit her lip nervously and followed her, feeling awkward and out of place.

Maggie laughed, but the sound was lost in the beat of the music. She pulled Alex towards her and shouted into her ear. "Just relax. Do what I do." She took Alex's hands and held them in her own, dancing awkwardly with the taller woman, who didn't seem to want to move at all.

Alex swallowed nervously, but soon enough the alcohol loosened her up, and she found herself dancing with Maggie. She lowered her head down to Maggie's ear to yell something at her. "This reminds me of before I was at the DEO."

She pulled away to watch as Maggie's face grew light with laughter. Maggie grabbed Alex's wrists and wrapped Alex's arms around her waist. Soon, Maggie's were around Alex's neck, pulling them together. Alex rested her forehead on Maggie's, her chest heaving with the heavy breaths from the dancing and the excitement of their current situation. Alex could feel Maggie's head tilting slightly, she could feel Maggie's breath on her lips, and in that moment, there was nothing but the two of them. Everything else melted away. There was no overwhelming beat of the music, no people around them, it was just the two of them, the only people in the universe.

Maggie's eyes suddenly shot open, and she pushed herself away from Alex. She covered her mouth with one hand and shook her head, bolting off the dance floor and out of the club, into the night.

Alex stood in the middle of the dance floor, watching as she ran, her arms fallen at her sides.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who's leaving reviews and favouriting and following this story! It means so much to me you guys! I'm hoping I'll be able to update this fic at least once every few days. Again than you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Words cannot describe how much I love writing this for you guys. This has to be my new favourite ship. Ghdisaklfdsajkfsdjalfwe! I love it so much!**

* * *

Maggie had run home as fast as was possible for the human detective. She slammed the door shut behind her, bolted it and sank down to the floor. She sighed loudly, catching her breath shaking her head and swearing at herself all at the same time. She threw off her jacket, hearing it land harder than she had expected it to. Crawling over, she fished her phone out of the pocket and stared at the screen. She was expecting her phone to blow up at any moment with angry texts from Alex. Something along the lines of _'What the fuck was that?' "What the hell?' 'Where did you go?' 'Are you okay?'_ Or something with more colourful stared at the phone for what seemed like hours, waiting for it to light up her screen, but nothing happened. When she finally put the phone down, she shook her head, swearing at herself over and over. She began pacing her apartment like a caged animal, building up her own rage at herself for what she had done.

Soon enough, the anger boiled over and she found herself grabbing anything she could reach, and hurling it with all her strength at the walls. Books, pictures, stray cups and pens and pencils littered the floor by the time she had spent all the energy that was helping fuel the rage. She sank down once again to the floor, her head in her hands. "What the fuck have I done?" she murmured.

* * *

Alex walked aimlessly down dark streets and back alleys in a daze, half drunk from the alcohol, half from the events of the evening. Every so often her fingers would find their way up to her lips, reminiscing on what almost was. They had been so close, she could have almost tasted her. She could feel every strand of Maggie's long hair that had run between her fingers as they pulled each other closer. And her hips - God, Maggie's hips - when she pressed them against Alex's everything felt right, felt good, as if nothing would ever - could ever go wrong if she was with her. But then it all did. The moment that Alex had been dreaming of, craving for so long, ended so quickly. The look of sheer horror on Maggie's face, and the feeling of utter and complete dread and loss as the warmth of Maggie slipped away from Alex's fingertips.

Somehow, Alex made it back to her apartment. She threw off her shoes, tore away her jacket and dropped down on her bed, staring at the floor until the morning light crept through her windows and across the floor ever so slowly. She didn't care, she could hardly feel anything. There were no emotions anymore, no feeling throughout her body at all. She was just...empty.

Alex's alarm clicked on, blasting sound throughout her small apartment. But she barely noticed. _"Gooood Morning National City! The sun has risen, the sky is blue, and today looks like its is going to be an amazing da-"_ Alex turned off the alarm, her face blank as when it had blared on. She stood, wandering into her bathroom and staring at herself in the mirror. Her makeup, which usually was very minimal, looked splotchy and smeared. She picked up one of the face cloths that was sitting on the counter and began washing the stubborn makeup away. When she finally managed to get it all off, she wandered back into her bedroom and grabbed the first clothes she found, pulling them on, grabbing her shoes and her jacket and heading in the general direction of the DEO.

* * *

When she arrived, she was tackled by Kara, gripping her in a tight hug. "What happened to you last night? I tried calling and texting. I even tried to email you." she said. "Email!"

Alex shook her head slightly. "What? Oh yeah, sorry. I had a rough night. I guess I forgot to charge my phone when I got home." she said flatly.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Okaay-?" she asked. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Alex took a deep breath and held up a finger. "No." she finally answered. She slipped past her sister, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. But with Kara, she wouldn't stop until she had what she wanted.

"What do you mean no? We tell each other everything, good or bad! It can't be that bad can it?" Kara asked. "Can it?" she said, her voice raising an octave. "Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?" she grabbed Alex by the shoulders, no doubt using her x-ray vision to try to see if there was any physical damage on her sister.

Alex brushed Kara's hands away gently. "No one hurt me Kara. I'm fine." she said flatly.

"Are you sure? Because you sure don't seem fine."

Alex nodded. "I'm fine." she said again with the same tone of voice. She stepped past her sister again, seeing J'onn and silently praying that he had something she could do.

"Alex." J'onn said as he saw her approach. "I'm glad you're here. NCPD has a body off the docks. I'm assigning you to the case."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "A body? What does that have to do with the DEO?" she asked.

J'onn handed her a file. "The body has traces of alien DNA all over it." he said. Alex flipped through the file and nodded. "Well better get going." he urged her.

Alex nodded. "Yes sir." she responded, closing the file and marching back out the doors she had just come through.

* * *

Maggie ducked under the police tape that blocked off a large area near where the body was. She nodded at the coroner, kneeling down to examine the body. "What've you got?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Female, early thirties, no obvious cause of death as of yet. Dock workers found her earlier this morning."

Maggie raised an eyebrow, "And she happens to be glowing because-?"

The coroner shook her head. "Not sure yet. But she didn't start glowing until about an hour after they found her. Possible alien activity? "

Maggie froze. "Alien?" she asked.

"Yeah. The DEO is sending over a team to take care of it. Speaking of which-" she murmured. "Here they are now."

Maggie rose quickly, watching as Alex ducked under the tape and directed her team on what they were to do first.

"Shit." Maggie said under her breath.

Alex calmly walked over, crossing her arms as she knelt down just as Maggie had to study the body. The coroner relayed the same information to Alex as she had to Maggie, and then walked over to the DEO team to sign over the information she had gathered. Alex let out a deep breath, narrowing her eyes and nodding. "Okay." she finally said, breaking the silence. She stood up to her full height and glanced over at Maggie. "Well, detective, is there anything you can see that I may not have picked up on?" she asked flatly.

Maggie cleared her throat, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "No, there are no obvious signs of struggle, and nothing in the area seems to have been damaged. I don't have anything else for you." she said.

Alex nodded. "Fine then. We'll take it from here." She swiftly walked back to her team, saying something that Maggie didn't quiet catch.

Maggie furrowed her brow in confusion. She followed after the taller woman, pulling her aside after the rest of the DEO agents scattered with their tasks. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Cause, I mean - I'm really sorry about last night and I just-"

Alex held her hands up in front of her chest. "You know what? Just forget it. Let's both just forget it. Forget everything! Okay?" she said, a little louder than she meant to. She took a deep breath and folded her arms across her chest. "We both got carried away. And you were right. Everything feels heightened, and new and shiny. And I need to figure this out for myself."

Maggie smiled softly. "Good. That's really good. I'm really happy for y-"

Alex cut her off. "But if I'm figuring this out for myself, I can't have you around."

Maggie's face grew confused again. "Wait, seriously?"

Alex nodded. "I think we should just be colleagues. No more beer and pool and shots and dancing. Just work. Okay?" she said firmly. "That's just how it has to be." She took a few steps backwards, stepping back towards the crime scene and continuing with the job that she had been assigned to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie had replayed that final conversation they'd had over and over and over in her head until she could barely function. She stared up at her ceiling from her spot laying on her couch, drinking straight out of the bottle of whiskey she had stashed in her kitchen. She ignored her phone, she had called in sick for the last week, and just reminisced on the times that she and Alex had shared. She knew it wasn't a good idea. She knew that it was probably the worst option that she could choose for herself, but she couldn't help herself. And she didn't know why Alex was so different. Maggie had dated plenty of women before, and she'd loved a lot of them. But something was so different about Alex. Something that she couldn't quiet place her finger on.

She had pulled out her phone so many times to try to contact Alex, so many times that she had lost count. But every time, she could hear the words that Alex had said to her. _"No more beer and pool and shots and dancing. Just work."_ Those words that fueled her rage and broke her heart and made her sick all at the same time. She hadn't brought herself to pick up the broken pieces of glass that were laying on the floor, and she would cautiously step around them as best she could in her drunken stupor.

Finally the day came that she glanced down at her phone and answered it. "-ello?"

"Sawyer!" Screamed her captains voice from the other side of the line. "Where in blazes have you been? You haven't been to work, and every time I call I get sent straight to voicemail! You better get your ass in here first thing tomorrow morning or you're going to be riding the desk for the rest of your life! Got it?"

Maggie nodded, closing her eyes tightly and rubbing her hand across her forehead. "Got it. I'll be there first thing sir." she responded weakly.

"Good!" The line dropped dead.

Maggie slowly sat up, rolling her shoulders and her neck, feeling her spine pop. She sighed and threw her phone down on the couch next to her, glancing around her apartment, which was in shambles. She slowly began picking up shards of glass with her bare hands, tossing them into the trash.

"You're going to hurt yourself."

The voice cause Maggie to jump, slicing her finger open on a jagged piece of what used to be a mug. She gripped her finger in her other hand, staring at the red-caped blonde who had sailed through her open window. "I could arrest you for this you know." she said darkly, walking the short distance from her living room into her bathroom to grab a bandage.

Supergirl shrugged and began picking up the pieces of broken glass. "You could, but you won't."

Maggie padded back into the living room, her finger freshly bandaged, and continued with the clean up. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because no one had heard from you in days, and when one of NCPD's finest disappears without a trace, I get many calls to look into it." Supergirl dumped a large handful of glass into the trash can. "I'm glad to hear you'll be going back."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Don't 'yeah, whatever' me. People were worried about you."

Maggie scoffed. "My captain is the only one 'worried' about me. Besides, anyone who would've been worried about me, isn't anymore." she said as the last broken shards were tossed into the trash.

Supergirl shook her head. "Not true. I was worried about you."

Maggie dropped onto the couch again. "Yeah, sure. You, who is best friends with Agent Alex Danvers, were worried about me, a lowly Detective."

Supergirl nodded. "Well, yeah." She sat on the couch next to Maggie. "Listen, Alex isn't doing so well either. She's at work all hours, she's not going out with any of her friends, she'll barely talk to me. All I know, is last time she went out, she was with you, and from what I gather, it didn't go so well."

Maggie nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Tell me what happened." Supergirl urged. "Please?"

Maggie looked over at the blonde and sighed. "Fine. Buckle up, you're in for a long story."

* * *

Supergirl let out a loud sigh. "Well, that's uh-"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah." she nodded. "Any ideas on what I should do?" she asked.

Supergirl dropped her hands into her lap and shook her head in amazement. "I have known Alex for a long time, and I don't think I've ever seen her this way." she responded. She turned her head to look at Maggie, who was staring down into her lap. "I think she just needs a bit of space. She'll be fine. Just some time and space and then, when she's ready, she'll let you know."

Maggie looked over at Supergirl. "You sure?"

Supergirl nodded in response. "Absolutely." She said, trying to sound as confident as she could.

Maggie scoffed. "Thanks for the enthusiasm."

Supergirl sighed again. "Look, to be honest, I don't really know. But I think that's what's best for her right now. Time and space."

Maggie nodded. "Right. Thank you." she murmured. "Seriously. Thank you."

Supergirl smiled. "Anytime." She said. She stood quickly, and then hovered above the floor. "I'll see you around Detective Sawyer." With those last words she flew out the window she had arrived in.

"See you around Supergirl."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. But I felt as though this was a good place to end it for now. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon! Most likely tomorrow, maybe sooner. Who knows?! Oh, I really wanted to write 'Buckle up creampuff' but decided against it. Anyone recognize that?**

 **BTW I own nothing. All rights go to their proper owners.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex hated to admit it, but she really missed Maggie. She missed her signature smirk, and the way she would tilt her head ever so slightly when she was really listening to someone. She missed being able to talk to her, and playing pool and just hanging out. But she knew that if she saw her, everything would fall apart. So she concentrated on work. She wouldn't fall apart at work - she couldn't! So she had made a deal with herself. If and when she saw Maggie at a crime scene or at work, she would keep things short and simple. To the point. She could do that. Or she thought she could. She hadn't been able to test her theory on that yet. She hadn't seen Maggie in weeks, and she didn't know why. She'd had a few cases that had crossed paths with the NCPD, but Maggie hadn't been on any of them. And it was really starting to anger her. She was trying to be an adult about things, trying to keep things professional. But apparently Maggie couldn't be bothered to do the same.

So when a call came in about a group of humans teamed with one very large, very strong alien taking citizens hostage, Alex was sure that she wouldn't be seeing Maggie on the scene. She suited up and gathered her team, ready to converge on the building that the kidnappers had barricaded themselves in. When they reached the scene, the first thing that Alex noticed was the loud voice of Detective Maggie Sawyer barking orders to the officers under her command. Alex stood, momentarily dumbfounded by the sudden re-appearance of the detective.

"Danvers! Don't just stand there! Get your team in position!" Maggie barked at her.

Alex jumped at the sudden acknowledgement of her existence. She scrambled to get her team in formation and glared at the other woman. She nodded to her team and rushed through the door, focusing their forces on the large alien in the back of the room. Alex began firing at the alien, causing no damage to the creature at all. She ran around it, running closer to it, firing at it constantly. Suddenly she was flying across the room, hitting the wall hard. Her vision blurred, dropping to the floor like a rag doll. She closed her eyes, blacking out for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes again, she could make out a quick moving red and blue shape flying around the head of the large alien. "K-Kara..." Alex mumbled before blacking out once more.

* * *

Alex heard the faint beeping of a monitor, constantly alerting her that her heart was still beating, and that she was still alive. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times, trying to focus her eyes. She turned her head, looking over to see Kara sitting at the side of her bed. She moved her fingers to rub against Kara's hand that was resting on the side of her bed.

"Alex! You're awake! Oh thank Rao!" she exclaimed. She hugged Alex as best she could with her sister laying on a hospital-issued bed.

"Ow." Alex mumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Alex pushed herself up slowly into a sitting position. "As good as can be expected." she whispered hoarsely. "The hostages?"

"All safe. And everyone else is in custody." Kara said. "But you should lie down."

Alex shook her head. "No, I just want to go home and lay in my own bed."

Kara sighed. "You're as thick-headed as ever." she said. She pushed gently against her sister's shoulder and shook her head. "Just give me a minute and I will fly you home."

Alex sighed and relented. "Okay fine." she laid back on the bed, wincing slightly and closing her eyes. "I'll just wait here." she murmured.

Kara nodded. She stepped out of the infirmary, glancing over at the distraught Detective Maggie Sawyer sitting on the floor. She stepped towards her, kneeling down and taping her on the shoulder. "She's awake." Maggie glanced up at Supergirl, tears clinging to her eyelashes. "She's as hard-headed as she was before, so I'm thinking she'll be alright."

Maggie took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Thank god." she said, relieved. "When I saw her hit the wall, I thought that was it. I thought I would never see her smiling again. I thought I would never hear her voice, and see the sparkle in her eyes." she shook her head, running her hands over her face. "I can't do this. I need to have her in my life. Even if she's just my friend. And-"

Supergirl nodded. "I know. But I don't know if she's ready yet. Just give her a bit more time."

Maggie sighed again and nodded. "Alright." she stood and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "Just keep me informed, yeah?" she asked.

Supergirl nodded. "I will." she said. She watched as Maggie nodded and took a moment before walking out of the DEO. Kara walked back into the infirmary, carefully picking up her sister. "Are you ready?" she asked. Alex nodded in response. "You know I'm staying with you for the foreseeable future until you're better, right?" she asked.

Alex sighed and nodded, her eyes still closed. "I sorta figured." she responded as Kara lifted off the ground and flew them to Alex's apartment.

* * *

Alex had finally managed to convince Kara to go back to her own apartment. It had been almost two weeks since the incident with the hostage taking alien, and Alex had (unhappily) taken a few weeks of medical leave, ordered by J'onn. But she was going stir-crazy in her apartment. There was only so many episodes of _Orphan Black_ that were on Netflix for her to watch, and she had already gone through them twice over. She flipped through the shows that were on there, passing over everything. She wished she could call Kara to come over, but she was busy reporting for Catco and being Supergirl at the same time.

Alex finally switched the TV off and laid back on her couch. She opened her phone and flipped through Facebook, uninterested in anything that was on the social media site. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She glanced up at the door. "Who is it?" she called. There was no response. They knocked on the door again. Alex stood up slowly, her back still sore from getting knocked around like a punching bag. She opened the door a crack, noticing the familiar face on the other side. "Maggie-" she said.

Maggie provided a weak smile. "Hey." She said.

Alex shook her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Maggie pulled a bag out from behind her bag. "I brought movies and snacks." she said sheepishly.

Alex's head was telling her to close the door and lock it. But her heart was telling her _what is the worst that could happen?_ She considered each option momentarily, before finally opening the door. She smiled softly. "What movies?" she asked.

Maggie breathed a silent sigh of relief. " _The Devil Wears Prada, Not Another Teen Movie_ and _The Princess Diaries._ " She said, placing the bag on the coffee table and sitting on the couch.

" _The Princess Diaries?_ " Alex asked.

Maggie shrugged. "Hey, why not? It's got some funny parts."

Alex grinned. "Fine. Drinks?" she asked.

Maggie nodded. "Sure." she said.

Alex grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey, sitting herself on the couch and nodding. "Lets get this started." she said. Externally she tried to seem calm, but internally, she was very nervous.

"Cool." Maggie said as she popped in one of the discs. She grinned at Alex and turned the TV on, sitting on the couch as far as she could from Alex, thinking to herself. _Well this is more awkward than I originally thought._


	8. Chapter 8

Alex and Maggie laughed at the movie, the cheesy, dorky movie that they were finishing watching. Maggie drained her glass and set it down on the coffee table, louder than she had intended. Alex glanced over at Maggie, straight faced for what seemed like the longest moments that anyone had ever witnessed, before her face broke into a smile, holding her stomach as she laughed again.

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief and laughed along with her. The whiskey had relaxed the both of them, taken the edge off. They had both shifted from sitting awkwardly on the couch, trying not to look at each other, to leaning against the arms of the couch. Maggie grinned at Alex as the movie credits ran. "So, thanks. For, you know watching movies with me and not kicking me out."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, well, if I stay in this apartment for too much longer, I will lose my mind." She grabbed the glasses and the empty whiskey bottle, carrying them to the kitchen.

Maggie watched her walk into the kitchen, sighing internally. She stood and pulled up a seat at the island. "Well I'm glad to be of service." she said, smirking at the taller woman.

Alex glanced up at Maggie out of the corner of her eyes. She could feel the buzz of the whiskey coursing through her veins, dulling her senses, telling her to say something, do something that probably wasn't very smart. She shook off the feeling and sat down in the chair next to Maggie. "So..." she murmured.

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "So...?" she asked.

"So, what happened that night?" Alex asked nervously. "You know, at the club?"

Maggie nodded, looking down at her feet. "Oh, that." she breathed. She shook her head, biting her lip before smiling widely and laughing. "Come on, it's not anything you haven't heard before. I'd had to much to drink and the alcohol put some crazy thoughts into my head." she laughed. "I meant what I said the first time. Friends." she finished.

Alex shook her head. "That can't be true." she said, calling Maggie's bluff. "Alcohol doesn't just throw random thoughts into your head!" She stood and paced the room, running her hands through her hair. "Alcohol only draws out the thoughts that were already there to begin with!" She said, raising her voice louder than she had anticipated. Maggie's mouth opened and closed of its own accord, trying to find the words to explain what had happened, but finding nothing. Alex shook her head again. "I'm just so-" she broke off. "I just don't know how to describe my feelings right now." she said angrily. Alex stared at Maggie. "I think I'd like you to leave."

Maggie stood and held Alex by the shoulders. "Alex, just wait, I can try to explain things."

Alex shook her head, crossing her arms. "I think I've heard enough." she hissed.

Maggie gripped Alex's arms even tighter, shaking her head. "Look, you're right. The drinks didn't just place those thoughts in my head. They were there before. But I meant what I said before. Those kinds of relationships never work! The longest that I've seen them last is four months, tops!"

Alex pushed Maggie's hands off of her arms, stepping away from her, holding her own hand out in front of her. "Don't -" she growled. "Don't make excuses for - just don't."

Maggie shook her head. "I'm not!" she exclaimed. "It's not - I'm not trying to make excuses! It's just-"

"Just what?" Alex yelled. "You just - don't like me? Just want to be friends? Maybe not even friends at all! You know what, I stand by the statement I made the other day. We. Should. Just. Be. Colleagues." she snarled.

Maggie ran her hands through her long hair. "I can't just be colleagues with you." she murmured.

"And why not?" Alex yelled.

"Because I can't just file away my feelings in some neat little box inside of me anymore!" Maggie yelled in response. She watched as Alex's face grew confused. "I have been shoving my feelings down and trying to stuff them away inside of me because I didn't want to lose you!"

Alex shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her. "You think that you can deliver this perfectly worded little speech to me and that everything is going to be forgiven? That's not how this works!"

Maggie shook her head. "No, I know that. And I know that I need to make things up to you. But I just-" she stepped closer to Alex, hands in front of her in surrender. "I can't be your colleague," she took a few steps forward. "And I don't think I can just be your friend." She watched as Alex backed into the island, her hands gripping the edge of the counter.

Alex was loosing focus by the second as Maggie drew closer. "Maggie. Maggie, don't." she breathed.

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Don't what?" She placed each of her hands on either side of Alex, effectively boxing her in against the island.

Alex's breathing grew heavier, her chest heaving as she stared down at Maggie, her mouth agape. "-Please-" she breathed.

That was all Maggie needed to hear. She pressed her lips softly against Alex's, giving her a chance to pull away, tell her to stop, if that was what she really wanted. After what seemed like eons, she felt Alex push forwards, her hands reaching into Maggie's hair. Maggie lifted her hands up to Alex's cheeks, pulling her down to her own height.

Alex let out a small whimper, letting her tongue slip past her lips to trace Maggie's lips gently. Maggie's hands fell to Alex's neck, stepping towards Alex's bedroom. Alex pulled away, letting her hand find it's way to Maggie's hand that was resting against her neck. She took Maggie's hand in her own and began stepping backwards, leading her into the room.

Maggie shook her head. "Look, if you're not ready for this, we can stop."

Alex shook her head. "I am drunk on whiskey and on you. But I haven't wanted anything to happen as badly as I want this to, right now." she said, pressing her forehead to Maggie's.

Maggie sighed loudly. "Thank god." she breathed.

Alex laughed, pressing her lips against Maggie's again, furiously reaching for the hem of Maggie's shirt and closing the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

Alex woke to someone crawling into her bed. She peered through half-opened eyes to see Maggie sitting on her bed with a large cup of coffee. Alex pushed herself up and leaned against her headboard. She took the coffee in her hands and sipped at it, grinning at the detective.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Maggie murmured.

Alex grinned at the other woman, noticing the shirt that she was wearing. "Nice shirt." she said.

Maggie glanced down at the shirt she had picked up off the floor when she went to make coffee. "Yeah, well, I couldn't find mine after last nights _escapades._ So I didn't think you would mind if I borrowed yours." she murmured into Alex's ear.

Alex bit her lip, setting the cup of coffee down on her bedside table. "Well, maybe I should charge a little rental fee for my shirt." she breathed. Her fingers found their way under the hem of the shirt, tracing light shapes on Maggie's hip.

Maggie groaned softly as she gently grabbed onto Alex's wrist. "Oh god, you have no idea how much I would love to pay you back for borrowing your shirt. But if I do, I'm going to be late for work." she breathed.

Alex groaned and laid back on her bed. "Mmph-fine." She watched as Maggie grabbed her pants from the floor and pulled them on. "Are you going to be back tonight?" she asked.

Maggie shrugged. "I dunno yet." she teased. Alex glared at her. "Tell you what, I'll borrow your shirt for today and maybe it'll be enough incentive for me to come back tonight." she breathed into Alex's ear, pressing one last kiss on her neck.

Alex bit her lip. "Fine." she murmured.

Maggie grinned. "Fine." she replied. She grabbed her boots and pulled them on, taking one last look back at Alex, laying on her bed. She stopped at the front door.

"You're going to be late..." Alex teased in a sing-song voice.

Maggie smiled, her hand on the doorknob. "Just a few more seconds." she responded. "You're so beautiful." she whispered.

Alex blushed softly glancing down at the bed, before looking back up just in time to see Maggie sigh, turn and close the apartment door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**So after tonight's episode, I felt the need to write another chapter. So I thought, maybe some fluff or something. I'm not the best with the fluff writing. For some reason, I find it easier to write all the angsty shit. Don't ask me why, but anyways. Slow burn Sanvers is going to kill me, I swear to Rao!**

* * *

Maggie thought about the events of the night before her entire drive to work. She could still feel Alex's hands tracing her way down her body, her skin tingling after her fingers inched away. And of course, being able to smell Alex, her shirt providing more than enough information to fuel Maggie's imagination. She shook her head, trying (without any success) to focus on getting to work and being able to do her job. And then getting back to Alex's. But her imagination ran away with her. She found herself dreaming of things she could do to surprise Alex when she got there. Bringing back dinner, or drinks, or movies, or flowers. But she couldn't decide on what would be the right approach. She sighed as she pulled her cruiser into her parking spot and clambered out, locking it behind her.

* * *

Alex had almost the same ideas as Maggie, but because she was home on medical leave, she had more time to sort through all the good and crappy ideas that came to mind. She stared up at her ceiling, thinking about the things they could do, until she finally decided on what she was the perfect plan. She got up, noting that it was already almost one, and began scrambling around, gathering everything she could think of that they would need for what she had planned.

"Blanket, glasses, pillows...food." Alex murmured. She pulled open her fridge to inspect the jar of mayonnaise and two week old croissants she had on the shelves. She sighed, shaking her head and pulling out her phone. She flipped through the numbers in her contacts before finding the right one and punching the call button.

The phone rang so many times that Alex was worried her sister wouldn't pick up. "Kara Danvers." Came the cheerful answer.

"What, you don't even know when it's your own sister calling?" Alex said, faking a hurt tone.

Kara sighed softly into the phone. "Sorry Alex. I just finished knit picking my article and handed it in. My brain is so tired that I didn't even recognize your name when it popped up."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Ouch." she teased. "Anyways, I was wondering if I could ask you a huge favour."

Kara's voice perked up. "What is it?" she asked.

Alex grinned. "Well..." and told Kara her plan.

* * *

Kara dropped down on the roof with two large paper bags in her arms. "You're sure about this?" she questioned.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I am." she said, taking the bags and smiling.

Kara nodded. "Alright. But if she hurts you again-" she pointed her finger at Alex.

Alex grinned, putting the bags down and grabbing hold of Kara's finger. "She won't." she murmured. "Trust me."

Kara narrowed her eyes. "You I trust. Her, not so sure yet."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine, if she hurts me again, you have my permission to do whatever you deem necessary, alright?" She watched as her sister nodded, still not looking very enthusiastic.

"Do you want any help setting up or anything?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I think I'm okay. Besides, Maggie will be her in a little bit."

Kara nodded. "Fine. But you owe me."

Alex grinned at her sister. "I'll give you my share of pot stickers for the next two weeks."

"Two months!" Kara exclaimed.

"One month!" Alex countered.

"Deal!" Kara stuck out her hand, grinning as Alex shook it.

Alex hugged her sister, smiling softly. "Thank you Kara."

Kara nodded. "You know I'd do anything for you." She pulled away, hovering above the roof before taking off like a jet, leaving a trail behind her.

Alex watched her sister disappear and headed back down to her apartment to wait.

* * *

Maggie had gone with the cheesy, way too overdone girlfriend move and bought Alex a bouquet of flowers, as well as the not-so traditional bottle of whiskey and a six pack of beer. She carried the whiskey under one arm and the flowers and beer in each hand, knocking on the door of Alex's place. She smiled softly at Alex as she opened the door and gasped slightly at the sight of Maggie carrying assorted gifts for her.

"I guess what they say is true." Alex murmured, taking the whiskey from Maggie so she wouldn't accidentally drop it. "Great minds think alike."

Maggie grinned, shaking her head. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Alex put the flowers in a vase and placed them on the coffee table before she handed Maggie the whiskey bag. "Here, take this, and I'll show you." she whispered in Maggie's ear. She covered Maggie's eyes with her hands, gently guiding her out of the apartment and up the stairs to the roof. "Okay, ready? one, two, three." she breathed.

Maggie opened her eyes, glancing around and taking in the sight of what Alex had done. Small Christmas lights surrounded the perimeter of the roof, providing a soft light against the setting sun. A large blanket was laid on the ground, surrounded by pillows. As well as a small blanket covering a large bump in the middle of the blanket. Maggie's breath was taken away by the beautiful sight. She smiled widely and turned to face Alex. "You didn't have to do all this." she whispered, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist.

Alex shrugged. "I know I didn't _have to,_ I wanted to." she murmured. She took Maggie's hands and lead her towards the blanket. "Don't worry, it's softer than it looks." she said, laughing slightly. They sat down on the blanket and Alex pulled the spare blanket away from what happened to be their dinner. "I wanted our first real date to be something to remember. The only problem is," she said, glancing down at the box that rested in front of them. "I really wanted pizza tonight." she said, her voice dripping with guilt.

Maggie smiled, still holding Alex's hand. "It's perfect." she whispered. She leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to Alex's lips, brushing her thumb against Alex's cheek before pulling away slowly, gazing softly at Alex's face.

Alex blushed softly, nuzzling Maggie's hand. After a few seconds, she pulled away and opened the pizza box. "Help yourself." she murmured, pushing the box towards Maggie.

Maggie grinned and grabbed the six-pack of beer, passing one to Alex before grabbing herself a slice of pizza and laying back to watch the changing colours melt away to reveal a dark sky spotted with glimmering stars.

As the stars began to shine more brightly, Alex began pointing up at some of them, drawing lines across the sky with her fingers. "That one, right there-" she said, pointing at a cluster of stars. "That's Leo." She traced the lines of the constellation with her finger. "And that one is Orion. Right there."

Maggie nodded, barely noticing the stars that Alex was pointing out to her. She was staring at Alex, watching as her face lit up as she name the constellations and drew their outlines with her finger.

Alex pointed up excitedly. "That one, right there? That's Virgo." she let her hand fall onto her stomach, staring up at the stars. "That's the first constellation my dad ever taught me to find." she whispered. Maggie reached for Alex's hand, grasping it firmly in her own, gazing softly into her eyes as Alex looked over at her. Alex grinned softly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I probably sound like a total dork." she whispered, rolling over on her side to face Maggie.

Maggie shrugged, rolling to face her as well. "It's fine. It's actually really amazing that you know all those constellations. That you remember where they all are."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, well, after we adopted Kara, my dad started to teach us both about them. But after he disappeared, I tried to teach them to her." she shook her head, smirking at the memory. "She was never as interested in it as I was. At least, not the constellations, but the planets. Those were her thing."

Maggie nodded. "You sound like an amazing big sister." she whispered.

Alex grinned softly and looked down at their hands, lacing their fingers together. "Sometimes. But then sometimes I just wanted things to go back the way they were, when it was just me and mom and dad. When I think about that, I feel really guilty."

Maggie shook her head. "You shouldn't. I'm sure all big brothers and sisters feel that way."

Alex nodded. "I know, but it was just so different. So hard for us."

Maggie nodded. "Yeah." she whispered. Alex stifled a yawn with her hand, smiling as she gazed at Maggie. "Tired?"

Alex nodded. "A little."

Maggie smiled. "Lets go back down to your apartment." she said, starting to push herself up.

Alex shook her head. "No, it's so nice up here. Lets just stay. Please?" she whispered. Maggie nodded and laid back down. Alex scooted closer and rested her head on Maggie's chest. "Is this okay?" she whispered.

Maggie nodded again, smiling. "This is great." she responded. She brushed Alex's hair away from her face, gently stroking her hair as she felt Alex's breathing even out, a sure sign that she had fallen asleep. Maggie stared up at the stars for a while, until she too closed her eyes. "This is perfect." she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Two Months Later:

"Alex!" Maggie called. "You're going to be late!"

Alex finally came out of the bedroom, hopping on one foot, trying to pull her tight jeans up. "I blame you." she said, standing upright and pulling her shirt out from the waist of her jeans. She padded behind Maggie in the kitchen, wrapping her hands around the shorter woman's waist. "You were the one who kept me up all night." she breathed into Maggie's ear.

Maggie lifted her hand, reaching behind Alex's neck and tilting her head to look at her girlfriend. "You were the one who told me to wake you up when I got here." she murmured in response. Alex pressed a kiss against Maggie's neck, gently nipping at her skin.

Maggie let out a small moan before turning around in Alex's arms, grabbing Alex by her shirt collar and pulled her closer, pressing a ghost of a kiss against her lips before pulling away slightly and staring into Alex's eyes. "You're going to be late." she breathed. She pressed one hand against Alex's chest, handing her a mug of coffee and tilting her head slightly.

Alex let out a loud sigh. "Fine." she murmured. She quickly drank the coffee and grabbed her boots. "So are you going to be here when I get back?" she asked.

Maggie shrugged. "Do you want me to be?" she asked teasingly.

Alex grinned at Maggie. "What do you think?"

Maggie smirked. "Yeah, I'll be here. Besides, captain gave me the day off today. Because I've been working so many late nights."

Alex walked back to Maggie, "Good." she murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips. She pulled away slowly, turning quickly and heading out the door.

Maggie sighed loudly, leaning against the counter.

* * *

Alex reached the DEO just in time. She made a mental note to tell Maggie when she got home. She spotted Kara, standing next to Winn, staring at the huge monitors they had. She walked over, standing next to her sister. She crossed her arms and nodded at the screens. "Anything?" she asked.

Kara shook her head, "It's been oddly quiet for the past few days." she answered.

Winn's head snapped around. "Don't!" He snarled. "You'll jinx it."

Kara raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at him. "Jinx it?" she scoffed. "Come on, how old are you, twelve?"

Alex rolled her eyes, the hint of a smile on the corner of her lips. "So if it's been so quiet, why are you here Supergirl?" Alex asked, taking note of Kara's attire.

Kara gently elbowed her sister. "I'm out searching for sources on a story I'm writing." she answered. "Meet you down there in a few?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, nodding. "Right." She walked down to the file room, pulling out the file on the Jane Doe that had been found near the docks. She scanned the pages, sighing. Everything in that case seemed to be a dead end, but something still seemed off. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She took the file, shoving it into her locker and grabbed her gym bag, ready for her hand-to-hand combat training with Kara and Mon-el.

Kara was leaning against the wall as Alex opened the door. "Hey," she put her bag down, looking around the room. "Where is he?" she asked.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Who knows. He blew me off this morning. I was going to see what the extent of his powers were."

"Are you worried?" Alex asked, changing quickly.

Kara moved to stand next to her sister. "No. He's probably just sleeping off some drinking binge like last time."

Alex shrugged and nodded. "You know him better than I do." She shoved her own clothes in her bag. "Ready?" she asked, stepping into the center of the room.

Kara held her arms in front of her chest. "Are you sure about this? I could really hurt you."

Alex grinned. "Yes Kara, I'm sure. I need to be prepared in case you're tied up with other things. Just in case we have another situation like Bizzaro or Red Kryptonite happens again."

Kara sighed. "I'm still not sure."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Come on, what do I have to do, egg you on? Cause you know me. I'll do it."

Kara sighed, "Fine. But you can't complain afterwards."

"Alright." Alex nodded. "But you can't hold out on me." She watched Kara nod, and they began.

* * *

Alex winced slightly as Kara dabbed a damp facecloth at a cut above Alex's right eye.

"I told you I wasn't sure." Kara muttered.

Alex pulled Kara's hand away from her face and squeezed her hand. "If we had tried this a few weeks ago, I would be worse off than just a cut above my eyes and a few bruised ribs." she said quietly. "I'm getting better at this. Stronger. Which means we need to keep training." she winced as she took a deep breath. "But in a few weeks. Yeah?" she said, smiling softly at her sister.

Kara shook her head, sighing softly. "Yeah, alright." She gently wiped away the last drops of blood. "But you did black out for a minute. So I got J'onn to give you the rest of the day off."

"Kara-"

"I don't want to hear it." Kara said. "Go home. Let Maggie take care of you for a bit." She winked, placing the facecloth in Alex's hand and left Alex in the infirmary, grinning to herself.

* * *

Alex opened the door to her apartment and dropped her keys on the coffee table. Maggie poked her head out of the bedroom door. "Hey, your early! I wasn't expecting you back till later." Maggie said.

Alex tilted her head slightly and nodded. "Yeah, well, I had a training session with Kara, and it didn't go as well as I had hoped." she winced.

Maggie stepped out of the bedroom, "You know, when you told me your sister was Supergirl, the last thing I thought you were going to do was tell her to beat you up every three weeks."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, but if something happens and she isn't around, someone else might have to take charge." She walked towards the bedroom, wrapping her arms around Maggie's waist and pressing her forehead against Maggie's.

"Why does that person have to be you?" Maggie asked, wrapping her own arms around Alex's waist in return.

Alex sighed. "It just does." she whispered.

Maggie sighed. "Alright." she pulled away from Alex's arms and took Alex's hands in her own. "If you're going to keep up with letting your sister treat you like a punching bag-" Alex's mouth opened to interrupt her, but Maggie kept going. "then I am going to be you're nursemaid." she whispered.

Alex smiled softly. "Is that so?" she whispered.

Maggie nodded, pulling her back to the bed and closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **I'm thinking I'll also be writing a new fic of Sanvers M-rated one shots. Do you guys think that would be a good idea?**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think of this story, or this chapter. Any and all feedback is appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I did realize how long it's been since I updated! I'm so sorry! But anyways, Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays to you all!**

* * *

Alex felt gentle fingers brushing strands of hair away from her face. She smiled softly, peering through her eyelashes, seeing Maggie's beautiful face just inches from hers. "Good morning." Alex whispered.

Maggie smiled. "Morning." she breathed.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, inching herself closer to Maggie.

"Not too long. I didn't want to wake you. Did I?"

Alex shook her head. "No. Well, maybe." she chuckled softly. "What time is it?" she murmured, trying to look over Maggie to see the alarm clock, wincing slightly.

Maggie shook her head. "Hey, shh-" she breathed, urging Alex to lay back on the bed. "It doesn't matter what time it is. You aren't doing anything today."

Alex shook her head. "I have cases at the DEO and-"

"Not today you don't."

"Maggie-" Alex whispered, exasperated.

"No. I already called J'onn and cleared it with him. He wants you to get well so that you're in top shape when you do go back." Maggie said, rolling off the bed.

Alex sighed, considering her options, before laying back on the bed. Even if she was to somehow get past Maggie and get to the DEO, J'onn wouldn't let her stay at work. So she would have to stay put. Alex appriciated all that Maggie did for her, but she wished that Maggie had let her call her own boss to get time off. When Maggie did it, it felt like her mom was calling her school to let her stay home sick for the day.

Alex pushed the feelings aside, sighing softly and pushing herself up from the bed. "What about you? Don't you have to go to work?" Alex asked, shuffling into the kitchen where Maggie was.

Maggie shook her head, turning around to face Alex from the opposite side of the island. "They can do without me." she said. "Eggs or pancakes?"

"Hmm...eggs." Alex responded. "Your captain was okay with that?"

Maggie shrugged. "Well, I do have to work overtime some of next week, but it's not a big deal." she said, cracking eggs into a bowl. "Scrambled?" Alex nodded. "I'll work over lunch and a few hours early or late. Not totally sure yet." Alex nodded. Maggie looked up at Alex again. "How are you feeling?" she asked, pouring the eggs into the pan on the stove.

Alex shrugged. "Bruised, but okay." she murmured. "Better than last time."

Maggie sighed softly, nodding. "Why does Kara-"

Alex shook her head. "No, don't." she said quickly. "Kara doesn't do anything that I havent already agreed on."

Maggie laid her hands on the counter, shaking her head. "Alex, I just don't understand. We have Kara and J'onn and Mon-El and probably half a dozen others who could take over if something were to happen. I don't get why you think it has to be you."

Alex looked out the window, thinking of a way to explain. "Kara became my sister when I was pretty young. And it was my job to teach her and keep her safe. And now that she's taken on the role of the protector of National City, it's getting harder for me to keep her safe." Alex looked back at Maggie. "I need to keep my sister safe. No matter what it takes." she said firmly.

Maggie took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Okay." she murmured. She took the eggs off the stove, dishing the eggs onto a plate and placing it in front of Alex.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?" she whispered.

Maggie walked around the island, pulling out the stool to sit next to the other woman. "I don't totally understand, but I think I get it. She's your little sister, and you're the protector. It makes sense."

Alex smiled, taking Maggie's hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Thank you." she murmured.

Maggie nodded. She pressed a soft kiss to Alex's lips, lifting a hand to gently stroke Alex's cheek. She smiled, and pushed the plate of eggs towards Alex. "Now, eat." she said.

Alex rolled her eyes softly, grinning as she picked up the fork, taking a quick bite. "Happy?" she asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

Maggie nodded. "Yes." she murmured.

Alex finished her breakfast and watched as Maggie cleared away all the dishes. "So what are we doing today?" she asked.

Maggie smiled. "Resting." she said.

Alex sighed, "Fine." she murmured. "Netflix?" she asked.

"Netflix." Maggie responded. She sat down on Alex's couch, patting the spot next to her. She watched as Alex slowly made her way over to the couch sitting and resting her head on Maggie's shoulder. She grabbed the remote and flipped Netflix on. "How about Stranger Things?" Maggie asked.

Alex looked over at the other woman. "You still haven't watched it yet?" She asked, sitting up and smirking at her.

Maggie shrugged. "I've been busy." she said sheepishly.

Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Stranger Things." she confirmed. She shifted herself to lay her head on Maggie's lap. "-this okay?" she asked, glancing up at her.

Maggie smiled and nodded. "This is great." She murmured. She pressed play, watching as the loading circle popped onto the screen, putting the remote on the arm of the couch and letting her hand brush the hair away from Alex's ear. Her fingers lingered in the soft strands of hair, biting her lip slightly and thinking to herself. _This is all I have ever wanted._

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I think once Supergirl comes back in January, I'll probably have a lot more muse. But thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two months later:**

Alex stifled a yawn as she stared through the lens of her microscope. "Normal, normal, boringly normal." she murmured to herself. She heard the door open, footsteps padding towards her. "Busy." she said bluntly.

"Too busy to come home to your girlfriend?" The familiar voice made Alex pull away sharply from what she had been staring at. "What's so boringly normal anyways?" Maggie asked, leaning against her elbows on the table.

Alex blushed slightly, embarrassed at how easily the time passed. "Um, just some samples from a crime scene." she shrugged, pulling off the blue gloves she had been wearing.

Maggie nodded. "Well then, is there any chance that you'll be coming home anytime soon?"

Alex grinned at the way Maggie mentioned it. Home. They had switched off between each others apartments, but she'd never thought Maggie would so casually just call it that, home. Alex nodded in response. "Yeah. I just have to finish the paperwork." she mentioned, grabbing a pen and glancing down at the file next to the microscope.

Maggie groaned quietly. "You can't finish it tomorrow?" she asked, gazing longingly at the other woman, tilting her head slightly to one side.

Alex shook her head. Glancing at Maggie out of the corner of her eye, she dropped the pen and stood, taking the few steps closer to her. "I'll be done in no time." she insisted, holding Maggie's shoulders gently and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "But I'll be done faster if I know that you're waiting for me in the apartment." she whispered.

"So essentially, you're telling me to get lost?" Maggie murmured.

Alex shook her head, a shocked look on her face. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. She watched as Maggie crossed her arms, her face changing from disappointed to disappointment. "Okay, maybe just a little." Alex muttered. "But I promise I'll rush through the papers as fast as I can, as long as I know that you're laying in the bed, waiting for me to come home.

Maggie let out a little huff before nodding. "Okay, fine." she murmured. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I didn't think that anyone could be more obsessed with work than I am."

Alex smiled softly, pressing a quick kiss to Maggie's lips. "I'll be there soon, I promise." Maggie nodded one last time before turning and walking towards the door. Alex watched her leave, biting her lip as her eyes grazed down Maggie's figure, landing on her ass.

"The longer you stare at my ass, the less work you get done!" Maggie called back at Alex as she opened the door and walked out of the lab.

Alex chuckled softly and turned back to her papers, gathering her thoughts quickly before she began scribbling them down onto the sheet in front of her.

 **-X-**

Alex submitted the papers onto J'onn's desk for approval and glanced down at her watch. 10:27pm. It had taken her just under an hour to finish scribbling down the report. She grabbed her jacket and bolted out of the DEO, rushing over to her bike and grabbing her helmet. The sound of footsteps pounding towards her made her leap around to see who was charging towards her, but a sharp jab at her neck and the burning of electricity flowing through her neck made her drop, turning the world around her black.

 **-X-**

Maggie paced the floor of the apartment, gripping her phone tightly in her hand. The clock on the wall read 3:47am and the phone in her hand showed 35 outgoing calls to Alex, 1 to Kara.

Kara flew in through the window, rushing over to Maggie. "When did you see her? Where? Why didn't you call earlier?"

Maggie shook her head frantically. "I saw her at 9:30ish at the DEO. She said she had to finish some paperwork, I thought she just got caught up in her work again. But now, I don't know where she is and she isn't answering her phone."

"I'm going to look for her." Kara said, rushing back over to the window.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Maggie shouted.

Kara turned to Maggie. "No. It'll be faster if it's just me, and-"

Maggie narrowed her eyes. "Look, I know you're her sister and you're Supergirl, the fastest girl ever, but she's my girlfriend and I'm not letting anything happen to her." Kara shook her head. Maggie sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. "Please, I need to find her." she murmured. "Don't make me beg."

Kara sighed, nodding slowly. "Okay, come on." she whispered.

 **-X-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Violence ahead. If you are not comfortable with such matters, you should probably stop reading now.**

 **-X-**

Kara and Maggie dropped out of the sky in front of the DEO. Maggie let go of Kara, dropping to her hands and knees, shaking slightly.

Kara sighed softly, placing one hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

Maggie nodded, holding up her hand. "Yeah - yeah, just gimme a minute here." she murmured.

"If it makes you feel any better, a lot of people pass out after a flight as fast as that one." Kara responded.

Maggie nodded. She took a few deep breaths, then stood slowly. She grabbed her gun out of her holster and glanced over at Kara. "You take the inside, I'll check the perimeter."

Kara nodded and headed into the DEO while Maggie hugged the walls of the building, glancing around corners. She slowly made her way to Alex's bike, rushing over to it and taking note of what she saw. Alex's helmet was laying on the ground, the visor scratched from the impact of falling onto the pavement. Maggie picked it up carefully, placing it back onto its proper place on Alex's bike before glancing down at the ground once again and noticing the black phone laying just under the bike. She grabbed it and punched the home button, hoping with all her being that it would belong to someone - anyone else. But as the screen lit up, Maggie recognized the familiar lock screen of Alex's phone.

Kara rounded the corner, holding a crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

"What is that?" Maggie asked.

Kara threw the paper at her, shaking her head.

Kara Danvers and Maggie Sawyer,

We have your sister. We know your name. We know all of your weaknesses.

There's nowhere to go. No where to hide. No one to turn to.

Go home. Tell no one. We will contact you.

Do this, or your sister's blood will be on your hands.

-L

Maggie crumpled the note and threw it on the ground with a loud scream. She paced next to Alex's bike, shaking her head. "'L', who the hell is 'L'? Is it Luthor? Could they have-"

Kara shook her head. "No, it isn't. It's not."

"How the hell do you know?!" Maggie shouted.

"Because I know!" Kara yelled back.

Maggie shook her head, shoving the phone into her pocket. "Fine! Fine." she said, pacing. "So now what? Should we tell J'onn or the NCPD or-"

"No!" Kara shouted.

Maggie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'No'? We have to do something, we can't just-"

Kara shook Maggie by the shoulders. "We can't do anything. They know everything, whoever they are. And they told us not to tell anyone, which means they must be watching us. You're supposed to be a detective. Shouldn't you know this?" Kara snarled.

Maggie shoved Kara's hands off of her shoulders. "WE CAN'T JUST NOT DO ANYTHING!" she yelled.

Kara shook her head, dropping her hands. "We can't do anything right now." she said. She ran her hands through her hair, thinking quickly. "We'll go back to my place, that's where they'll call. One of us will be there at all times. If someone calls, the other gets back as fast as they can. Got it?"

Maggie glared at her. "Fine." she hissed. Kara held out a hand. "No way am I flying with you again. Besides, we can't leave her bike here."

"Well what are you going to do? Hot wire the thing?" Kara scoffed.

"Yeah blondie, that's exactly what I'm going to do." Maggie snarled in response. Kara shook her head and took off, leaving Maggie alone. Maggie dropped to the ground, her head falling into her hands as her body shook with silent sobs. After a few minutes she stood, wiping her face and hot wired the bike, jamming the helmet on and racing to Kara's apartment.

 **-X-**

Alex groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead and feeling a long gash that reached from just below her right eyebrow all the way up to the left side of her forehead. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times in the dark room. She shuffled up, nearly falling back onto the floor, but pressed her shoulder against the wall to steady herself. She held out her hand in front of her, feeling the rough cement floor on her bare feet. Her fingertips pressed into the smooth, cold surface of a metal door. She leaned her body against it, curling her hand into a fist and slamming it against the metal, wincing as the sound made her head spin.

"Hey-" Alex called out quietly, her voice hoarse. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?" she called. "Hey!"

The door flew open, throwing Alex back onto the cement floor and flooding the small room with bright white light.

"Shut up!" a rough voice growled at her.

Alex stumbled to get back to her feet, feeling hands push her against the back wall.

"Sit down."

Alex tried pulling herself to her feet again, peering through half-open eyes before she was shoved down once more, her skull cracking against the wall behind her. Her body dropped to the floor, eyes rolling back in her head. She lay on the floor, watching as a pair of heeled boots came to the door, closing it and leaving Alex in the dark once more.

 **-X-**

 **I'm sorry I've not been updating this fic in a while. No muse and things have been a little crazy on my end. That's my fault, and I'm really sorry. I will try to update more regularly. Sorry for the short chapters as well.**


	14. Chapter 14

Maggie had called in sick for work the next day, but Kara had flown off to the DEO to make some excuse for Alex's absence from work. As well as needing to head into the DEO herself to make sure that everything was running smoothly; that there were no speeding trains, no way-ward airplanes flying into buildings, anything that would endanger National City's citizens. Supergirl couldn't take a day off.

Maggie paced around Kara's apartment, peering through the drawn curtins at the people who passed by the building on their way to work or school or whatever it was they were doing. Every person who passed by seemed shady to her. Partly because her girlfriend was missing, partly because she was a cop and it was just who she was. But she watched, waiting for someone to come by, drop off a package with a severed finger or ear or something. She waited for the phone to ring, to hear a muffled voice on the end, or to hear Alex, murmuring some script that they would have written for her to say. She waited for something, anything.

Kara walked through the door and threw her bag aimlessly on the floor. "Anything?"

"No." Maggie growled, pacing across the floor.

Kara took off her glasses and sat down at the island, rubbing at her temples.

Maggie peered at the blonde woman through narrowed eyes. "Who did you talk to?"

Kara turned her head and scoffed. "What?"

"You obviously told someone! Why else haven't they contacted us yet?" Maggie said, raising her voice.

Kara slipped off her seat and took a step towards the detective, narrowing her eyes. "I didn't tell anyone. What about you? I could ask you the same question!"

"I have been here all day, waiting for that phone to ring or for someone to knock on the door with any information! You, on the other hand, have been gallivanting across the city with god knows who, and spilling the beans to anyone who would listen!" Maggie roared.

"That is my sister!" Kara screamed back. "I would never do _anything_ to endanger her. She taught me how to act human, how to blend into your world, and she kept me safe! I want to do the exact same for her." she yelled, stopping only inches away from Maggie's face. "Did you ever think that maybe they would have contacted you? Dropped something off at _your_ apartment? Maybe instead of insisting that you stay here, you should have been back there, checking on things there!" Kara snarled.

Maggie narrowed her eyes. "The note listed your name first. If they want to contact anyone, they'll do it here." she murmured angrily. She took a step back and fell onto Kara's couch, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "I'm sorry I accused you." she mumbled.

Kara nodded. "This is an impossible situation. Tensions are going to run high." she responded, taking her seat back at the island.

Maggie nodded. They sat in the silence for what felt like hours, until the phone rang.

Kara raced over and grabbed it before Maggie could make a move. "Hello?"

Maggie jumped up and ran over, pressing her ear to the opposite side of the phone.

"-fine. For now."

"What do you want from us?" Kara murmured angrily.

"A weapon."

"I don't have any weapons."

"You don't. But you have the schematics for one in your database."

"...The DEO database." Kara mumbled.

"You're smart Supergirl." the voice said sarcastically.

"I want to talk to my sister first. Proof of life."

There was some shuffling and mumbling on the other end of the line. Followed by the longest silence both Kara or Maggie had ever heard in their lives. "-Supergirl."

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Don't worry, we're going to find you. We're going to get you home, I promise."

"We?" Alex mumbled.

"We. Alex, I'm here." Maggie said, pulling the phone towards her. "Alex, I love you. We're going to find you. We'll bring you home, just stay strong for me. Okay?" Maggie said.

"Maggie." Alex said, sounding relieved. "Maggie, I love yo-"

"Alex? Alex!" Maggie shouted.

"The schematics." The first voice said on the other end of the phone.

Kara pulled the phone back, watching as Maggie dropped to the floor, shaking her head and wrapping her arms around herself. "Fine. Alright. Where should I drop them off?"

"It's not going to be that easy. First the schematics, and then we'll talk about the drop off. Until then, your sister is safe. Understood?"

Kara bit her lip. "Fine. What weapon?" She listened as the voice mumbled something quickly, and then line went dead. "Maggie-" she said.

Maggie stood up quickly, her face stone. "How are you going to get them?"

Kara shook her head. "I don't kno-"

"We'll make a plan. Since you never told them when you would get it, that must mean that they have someone on the inside watch you. Or us. They could have someone at the station too."

Kara nodded. "I'll need help. Winn or J'onn-"

"NO!" Maggie shouted. "If you tell anyone, Alex is gone. Don't you understand that?" she snarled.

Kara closed her eyes, nodding slowly.

"I'm all the help you'll need." Maggie took a seat at the island in Kara's kitchen. "Lets make a plan."

 **-X-**

Alex was escorted back to the small room she was being held in. She learned not to ask questions, not to walk to slowly, but with her injuries, it was hard to keep up. The female guard escorting her seemed to have some pity on her.

"Come on." She would say if Alex slowed too much.

Alex glanced up at her. "You're different." she mumbled, dropping her head to look back down at the ground. The guard didn't say anything. "You seem like you don't want to be here either."

The guard mumbled something under her breath.

"I think I have a broken rib." Alex murmured. "Or more."

The guard opened the door to Alex's cell and moved for Alex to get past. She unlocked the cuff on Alex's wrists and nodded. "Pain?" she grumbled.

Alex nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." She closed the door and left Alex standing in the dark again.

 **-X-**

Maggie walked into the DEO, trailing behind Kara. She brushed her hair out of her face, pulling it back into a ponytail. The two of them had stayed up all night, making the best plan that they could think of, still worried out of their minds for Alex. The plan still wasn't the best though.

The best they had come up with was to search the database from one of the computers, download the schematics, and get them out without being noticed.

"This isn't going to work." Kara mumbled under her breath.

"It has to." Maggie hissed.

They found an unoccupied computer and logged in, quickly typing in the name of something. _Liprosphere_

"What is that?" Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head. "I don't know. Something awful." She plugged a USB drive into the computer and copied the file onto it.

"Kara, Maggie, what are you guys doing?"

Maggie jumped around, noticing Winn coming around the corner. "Oh, Kara was just showing me some old case files that Alex worked on." She said, putting a smile on her face. "Alex was telling me stories but then she got to one and couldn't remember what planet the alien had come from. So she called Kara and asked her to put her old files on a drive so she could look at them while she's at home."

Winn nodded. "Oh, okay, sounds cool!" He said. "How is Alex, by the way? It's not like her to miss work."

Maggie crossed her arms and nodded. "She's uh-" she laughed slightly. "To be honest, she's really sick. Like, throwing up, fever, chills and shakes sick." Maggie said. "But she's getting better. I'll tell her you said hi though." She grinned, watching as Kara pulled the drive out of the computer and nodded behind Winn's back.

"Yeah, sounds good. Tell her I hope she gets better soon."

Maggie nodded. "I will. See you around Winn." She held her breath as he stared back down at his tablet and turned the corner, making his way back to his desk. Maggie turned around and nodded at Kara. "Got it?"

Kara nodded. "Got it." she said grimly.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days passed before they got another call. They were both still staying at Kara's place. Maggie had been forced into going back into work, but neither she or Kara felt comfortable leaving the USB drive at Kara's apartment. They had decided that they would both carry a copy, just in case. It was finally the end of what felt like the longest work day ever to Maggie, but it probably didn't help anyone that she was up in her head, worried about Alex. A few people asked her if she was alright, but her captain couldn't care less. She'd already had enough days off in his opinion.

Maggie shoved her gear into her locker, grabbing her helmet and keys. She brushed past all the other officers in the precinct and ran to her bike, firing it up and racing back to Kara's apartment. She parked in the alley behind her building and took her helmet off, taking a moment to breathe. But before she could bring herself to pull herself off of her bike, the sound of pounding footsteps raced up behind her, and a sharp knock on the back of her head made the world fall dark.

 **-X-**

Maggie woke up on Kara's couch, wincing as she opened her eyes, seeing the lights above her. She covered her eyes with her arm. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"Depends on what time you got here."

"Around four thirty, I guess."

"At least a few hours." Kara responded quietly.

"Before you ask, I didn't see them." Maggie said to Kara, who was hovering nearby.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Maggie reaffirmed.

Kara groaned and sat down on a stool. "They haven't called, or sent a note or anything. And we both still have the USBs."

Maggie's hand drifted down to the pocket of her jeans. She patted down all of the pockets before she shoved her hands in her pockets, bolting up into a sitting position. "It's gone." she hissed.

"What?"

"The USB! They took it!" Maggie snarled. She stood up, checking her jacket pockets. "For fuck's sake!" she yelled, throwing her jacket on the ground. She dropped back down onto the couch, her head in her hands.

Kara slid off the stool and grabbed Maggie's jacket, slipping her hand into the right pocket.

Maggie glanced over. "What? Did I miss something?"

Kara didn't answer. She dropped the jacket on the floor, pulling out a small white square of paper. She walked over and sat down next to Maggie, opening the folded paper and reading from the page.

 _'Thanks for the schematics. We have no use for any of you anymore. Alex Danvers will never be seen again._

 _-L'_

Kara dropped the paper onto the floor, staring aimlessly off at nothing.

Maggie shook her head, standing quickly and running out of the apartment. She ran to her bike, starting it up and peeling out of the alley. She didn't take notice of where she was driving to until she finally got there. Somehow she found the right keys that let her up into the apartment that she and Alex shared, slamming the door behind her.

"Alex?" Maggie called out meekly, praying for a response. "Al? Alex, please. This can't be happening. This can't be real." Her feet stumbled over each other, knocking over lamps and furniture. Tears filled her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks as she found herself on their bed, one of Alex's old t-shirts strewn across the pillows, like it was something that she was going to throw on and curl up under the covers. "Al - Alex, I can't - I'm sorry-" she blubbered. "I'm - I" she sobbed alone in their apartment until the sun finally set and rose once again.

 **-X-**

Alex winced as the heavy door opened. She had curled up on the cot that was there. But she didn't know where 'there' was. It wasn't a cell, but it really wasn't a room. She had finally figured out that her ribs weren't broken, just very badly bruised.

"Get up." The gruff voice told her. She did, but only to avoid any further injuries. She could take a lot of pain, but even she had her limits. She shuffled over to the door, holding out her arms. A pair of cuffs were strapped onto her wrists, which she had grown used to over the few days that she had been held captive.

She wasn't sure how many days in total, but she guessed somewhere around nine days total. She assumed that someone was looking for her. Kara or Maggie, maybe even J'onn or Winn. Although the latter two weren't as likely.

She stepped out of her little room and glanced up at the two guards. Blank expressions, eyes that were glazed over. They turned her around, holding onto her arms and walking her down the hall. "I can walk on my own." Alex muttered, trying to shake the grip they had on her. They two men wouldn't budge. Alex scowled, noting the turns they took. "Where are we going?" There was no answer. She sighed and dropped her head, marching silently.

After many twists and turns they finally came to a large metal door. The guard on Alex's right knocked loudly on the door before it opened, creating the grinding sound of metal on stone. They pushed her inside and closed the door behind her. Alex stood slowly, having been knocked to the floor.

"Please take a seat." A loud booming voice called.

Alex looked around the room, noticing a metal chair seated in front of a strange, alien-looking machine. "I don't think so."

"Agent Danvers, it is in everyone's best interest that you sit down."

Alex glared up at the speaker that the voice was coming from. "Am I that threatening?" she growled. There was no response in return. She narrowed her eyes at the machine, noting a mirror, that was most likely one-way glass, behind the machine. She stumbled towards it, glaring at her own reflection.

"Agent Danvers, if you do not cooperate, we will have no choice but to terminate the subjects."

"And those subjects are...?"

"Subjects M and K. Two people very close to you. You know them as Maggie and Kara. So your choices are simple, either sit in the chair, or we will terminate two of the finest people who protect all the citizens of National City."

Alex continued to glare.

"5...4...3-"

"Fine." Alex snarled. She moved to the chair and sat down, staring down what seemed to be a barrel of the machine. "What do you want with me?"

"You were simply leverage. For a while."

The machine began whir and hum, putting Alex on edge.

"And now?" she asked.

"Now? Now the Liprosphere will make you into one of our most talented assassins."

Alex opened her mouth, moved to try and get away, but the machine shot a beam of bright neon green light at her, shooting her right in the neck. Alex screamed, feeling her body be pushed back in the chair. It felt as though her mind was melting, everything she knew or was seemed to be fading, until finally, there was nothing.

 **-X-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Is everyone ready for Monday's episode? 2x19? HELL NO? ME NEITHER!**

 **I'm so scared. BTW, I started writing this before I knew anything about 2x19 so I'm sorry if the character personalities don't line up. This is my take on how I think they could possibly react when faced with one specific situation.**

 **-X-**

Maggie sat alone in what had become 'her' spot. Close enough to the door and bathroom to bolt to either one if she suddenly felt the need to violently puke her guts out, and facing in the direction of the pool table that she and Alex used to play at. It had been weeks since they had heard anything. Maggie had retreated into a shell of her former self. She barely ate, she didn't clean, and she drank most of the day away. She had been put on suspension 'until further notice,' according to her captain, and she couldn't care any less. The clock hit 3 pm as another whiskey was passed down to her. She was so immersed in her liquid diet, she didn't see or hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

"So," the bar stool next to her screeched on the floor. "Going back to work at any point in the foreseeable future?"

Maggie glared at Winn. "Piss off." She muttered.

"Maggie, come on. Everyone is upset right now. And not knowing what happened, that's the worst feeling. But you have to snap out of it eventually."

Maggie grabbed another glass that was passed her way, leaning back and almost falling off her stool in the process of draining the contents.

"Maggie, look –"

Maggie's hand lifted, effectively silencing her bar neighbor. "Have you been in love?" she started. "Not the 'newfound, lovey dovey, don't-want-to-be-away-from-them-for-a-second' disgusting crap like that. I mean, that deep kind of love. That love that makes you feel absolutely whole. When you see them, your entire universe lights up, and the world stops spinning, and time stops. That love kind of love that would have you do anything to see her smile. You would burn down the world, if it made her happy. The kind of love that you know –you just know- that she's the one." Maggie asked. "Have you had that?"

Winn shook his head.

Maggie smirked slightly. "I did. With her. She was my whole universe. Her smile was my oxygen. Her laugh was my reason to live." Maggie said, the pain filling her eyes as she smiled with the memory of Alex's beautiful face. She turned to face Winn. "So," she sniffed. "Unless you've had that, and you know what it's like to lose it, you can just fuck off." She said. "You can't tell me to just snap out of it. Just fuck off Winn."

Winn sighed. "Maggie, I-"

Maggie's hand curled into a fist, turning, and clocking him hard across the face. "I said, _fuck off_." She snarled.

Winn held his jaw, scrambling up as Maggie turned back to the bar to nurse a beer that landed in front of her.

 **-X-**

Kara dropped into the DEO, rushing over to J'onn. "What's next?"

J'onn shook his head. "There's nothing, Supergirl. You've taken care of everything."

"Everything?" Kara smirked. "No, come on. There has to be something. Robbery?"

"Nope."

"Fire?"

J'onn shook his head.

"Not even a cat up a tree?"

J'onn sighed. Her took Kara by the arm, gently guiding her out of earshot of prying ears. "Look, Kara. I know that it's been tough since Alex. And I also know that throwing yourself into work is one way of coping, but I think it may be time to take a break."

Kara sighed. "I just – I need to be here. In case anything comes in-. I need to know what happened."

J'onn nodded. "I know. And we'll let you know. You're the first person I call about these kinds of things." He assured her.

Kara nodded. "Alright." She murmured solemnly. "I'll just head home I guess." She shuffled her feet slightly, taking her time.

"Go Supergirl." J'onn called after her.

"Alright!" She called back. She reached the door, nearly crashing into Winn on her way out. "Hey." She said, stepping back and taking note of the dark bruise that was forming across his jaw. "What happened to you?"

Winn winced as her began to speak. "Maggie-" he muttered. "She's, uh, she's not doing so hot."

Kara shook her head slightly as she x-rayed his jaw. "No break." She told him. "Where is she?"

"Where is she usually at this time?" Winn responded.

Kara shook her head and took off, landing just outside the door of the bar. She changed quickly and made her way inside, sitting down next to Maggie.

"Go away Kara." Maggie snarled.

"Or what? You're going to hit me too?"

Maggie glared out of the corner of her eye before taking a chug of her beer.

Kara grabbed the glass out of her hand, chucking it across the room.

"What the hell-?"

Kara spun her around , placing her hands on either side, trapping Maggie against the bar. "That's what I want to know!" She shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You think this is what Alex would want you to do? Drown your sorrows in whatever substance you can get your hands on?! No! Alex would want us to try and find her."

Maggie shook her head. "We don't have any leads-"

"Then we find some!" Kara roared. "We go through everything we have. Over and over. No matter how long it takes and we find my sister!"

Maggie dropped her head. "I – I don't think I can."

"Why the hell not?!"

Maggie shook her head. "Because what if we can't? What if we search for the rest of our lives only to find out that she's been dead for years?"

Kara dropped her hands. "Then we'll finally be able to bring her home. Tell her everything we would have told her when we still had her, and we do what needs to be done."

Maggie glanced up at Kara, the silence holding between them for what felt like an eternity before Maggie finally responded. "-alright." She whispered.

"Alright."

 **-X-**

"Soldier, who are you?"

"I am an elite soldier trained by group L."

"Who were you previously?"

"This soldier was previously known as Alex Danvers. Agent for the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. Girlfriend to police officer Maggie Sawyer. Sister of the alien Kara Zor-el, also known as Supergirl."

"Do you understand your orders?"

"I understand."

"What is your mission?"

"Terminate the alien Kara Zor-el. Eliminate all who may interfere."

 **-X-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Short chapter, long time in between updates. You guys have heard it all before. Blah blah blah, enjoy this installment.**

* * *

 **-X-**

"Anything?"

"No!" Kara muttered.

"Come on. There must be som-"

"There isn't!" Kara snapped. She slumped back on her couch, running her hands through her hair.

Maggie sighed, crossing her arms. "I'll just go then." She said. She grabbed her jacket and side arm and headed for the door.

"Wait-"

Maggie stopped, her hand already having turned the door knob half-way.

"Just, stay here. Maybe something will come to me if I just take a break. We've been doing this for hours."

Maggie glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah, sure." She said.

Kara laid down on the couch, arm thrown over her eyes. She could hear Maggie's footsteps getting closer, dropping her things back on the table, and lying down on the floor across from the couch.

Maggie crossed her arms, closing her eyes. Images of Alex began running through her brain. Laughing, smiling, crying. She could almost feel Alex's lips against hers as she remembered the first time they kisses - really kissed. When Maggie brought pizza and beer and gave her long speech about 'kissing the girls they wanted to kiss' and really meaning that she only wanted to kiss her. She could feel the warmth of Alex's hand through her leather jacket, holding her arm. She could feel the hair moving from her face as Alex brushed it away, and kissed her again.

Almost.

She could almost feel her. But yet she couldn't, and it was driving her insane. Half the time it felt like someone had ripped her heart from her chest, half the time it felt like she couldn't breathe. Like she was suffocating. And she couldn't shake it, any of it. She needed her back. She needed Kara to remember something, _anything_ that would help them get her back. Something.

But she couldn't push her. Pushing her would cause mistakes, errors, and they couldn't afford to waste time on dead-end leads. So she laid on the floor, waiting to see if Kara would remember anything. But as she waited, the memories of Alex soothed her slightly, and lulled her to sleep.

 **-X-**

The smash of a window woke the two women, and they both scrambled to get to their feet.

"What was that!?" Maggie shouted. But as soon as she asked a green smoke began to waft into the room, making Kara cough and double over. "Kara?"

"Kryponite-" Kara wretched. "-smoke bomb-"

Maggie jumped over the coffee table, pulling Kara's arm over her shoulder and heading for the door. She grabbed her gun and quickly pulled open the door, hauling Kara into the hallway. "Go, I'll catch up." She said.

Kara nodded, coughing and hacking as she caught her breath and headed down the hall and out of sight.

Maggie pulled the collar of her shirt up over her nose. Even though the kryptonite wouldn't affect her, she didn't know what other chemicals could be in it. She'd never seen kryptonite in a gaseous form, so there was probably some processing method to it. She stepped cautiously into the green-smoke filled apartment, gun leading the way, following the smoke to its origin. A small canister had been thrown through Kara's bedroom window, smashing the glass. She quickly picked it up, aiming to throw it back the way in had come, when something – or rather, someone else came crashing through instead.

They tackled Maggie and threw her to the floor, effectively disarming her. Maggie heard the gun slid across the floor and slam into something. Most likely a wall. She quickly weighed her options. React immediately and fight, or play dead and try to get her sidearm back. She chose the latter. She lay motionless on the floor, hair strewn across her face, limbs splayed awkwardly.

The intruder stood silently beside her, as if weighing their own options, before stepping over Maggie and checking around the rest of the apartment.

Maggie peered through the thick strands of hair in her face, searching for her gun. She spotted it against the wall the separated the bedroom from the kitchen. She listened for the footsteps, judging the distance before she silently sat up and crawled over to her weapon. She grabbed it quickly, and pulled herself up to her feet, stepping towards the figure, gun aimed at their head. "Don't move." She growled.

The figure froze, then, slowly turned to face Maggie. A gas mask covered the intruders face, tinted plastic over the eyes. "Who are you?" Maggie asked, stepping closer.

The intruder lunged forwards, knocking Maggie's gun out of her hands again. "Where is the alien?" The voice was muffled, unrecognizable to anyone.

Maggie rushed to try and grab her gun again, but the intruder kicked at her, causing her to duck and step back, further from her goal. "Where is the alien?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maggie hissed. She kicked high, hitting the intruders mask, knocking it askew.

The intruder kicked Maggie in the stomach, spinning quickly and knocking their own mask off.

Maggie stood, lunging at the person and knocking them to the ground. She pinned them to the floor, arms by their sides, sitting on top of them. "I won't ask again. Who ar-" she stopped, her eyes widening in horror and realization. As the green smoke cleared, the familiar features of Alex Danvers were revealed. "Alex-"

Alex suddenly flipped the detective, her face blank.

"Alex, Alex please, it's me. It's Maggie. Alex, please you need to wake up."

"Where is the alien Kara Zor-El?"

"Alex, Alex please." Maggie murmured, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Where is the alien?"

"What do you want with her?"

"I must complete the mission. I must terminate the alien, Kara Zor-El. Where is the alien?"

Maggie shook her head. "Alex. Alex please, you have to wake up. Ale-"

Alex raised a fist and punched Maggie, knocking her out.

"I must complete the mission." Alex stood and walked through the open door and down the hall, searching for Kara.

 **-X-**


	18. Chapter 18

**-X-**

Maggie woke with a pounding headache. She rolled onto her stomach, covering her head with her arms. Slowly she realized she was lying on the floor. _Why am I on the floor?_ Slowly the memories returned. Not her floor. Kara's. The intruder – no – Alex. Maggie quickly scrambled to her feet, immediately regretting the sudden movement as the room began to spin around her. She squeezed her eyes shut, stumbling towards the couch, grabbing onto it to keep herself steady. "Kara?" She called out. After a few moments she opened her eyes again, taking her time and then straightening up and moving around the couch to grab her phone, which had flown across the room in the fight. "Please work. Please work. Please work." She mumbled as she picked it up off the floor and punched the home button. "Thank god." She hissed as the screen flickered to life.

The screen showed over fifty missed messages, most of which were from Kara.

 _Where are you?_

 _What happened?_

 _What's going on?_

 _Who was it?_

The only one Maggie cared about in the slightest was the one holding her location.

 _I'm at your apartment._

Maggie shoved her phone in her pocket and grabbed her helmet and jacket. She reached down to make sure she had her gun, only to remember how it had been knocked from her hands in the fight. She looked around, spotting it by the couch. She grabbed it, putting it back in the holster and made her way down to where she had parked her bike.

"Probably not a good idea to be driving right now." She murmured to herself as the bike roared to life. "A lot of things are probably not a good idea right now though." She muttered, peeling away from the curb.

 **-X-**

Kara paced the floor of the apartment that Maggie and Alex had shared. She had landed on the balcony and come in through that door, so she wouldn't need the key she had left behind in her own apartment. There was still the slightest amount of daylight when she had arrived, but then the sun had set, and it was beginning to rise again, and she hadn't heard anything from Maggie. She was about to fly out to search when she finally heard the key turn in the lock.

"Maggie, thank god." She murmured. She turned and closed the balcony door which she had begun to open. "I was going to fly out to look for you. You weren't answering." She heard the door shut, and the deadbolt lock, footsteps behind her drawing closer. "Maggie?" Kara murmured.

"Kara Zor-El."

Kara turned sharply, her eyes wide as she came face-to-face with her sister.

"Alex!" she breathed. She lunged forwards, wrapping her arms around Alex and sobbing softly. "Alex, you came home. You're alright. You are alright aren't you?" she murmured, pulling away and x-raying her sister. "Broken ribs, fractured wrist- nothing too major." Kara smiled.

"Kara Zor-El."

"That's my name. Why do you keep saying it like that?" Kara stepped backwards. "Alex-?"

Alex stepped forwards, her face blank and carrying no recognition at all for the girl she once called her sister. "Alex, what did they do to you?"

"My mission is to terminate the alien Kara Zor-el. Eliminate all who may interfere. I have already eliminated the one called Maggie Sawyer. Now I must finish the mission." Alex lunged at Kara, reaching for her neck.

Kara jumped backwards. "Oh cheesecake." She hissed. "Alex, Alex listen to me!" she said, stepping backwards and stumbling over furniture. "Alex this isn't you. Whoever took you, they must've done something to you. You have to listen to me. I'm your sister. Please Alex."

Alex lunged forwards once again, but Kara knocked her arms away, knocking Alex to the floor and breaking the coffee table with her. Alex stood, coming after Kara once again. "I must terminate Kara Zor-El." Alex kicked out at Kara's ankles, knocking Kara to the floor. She stood and pounced, pinning Kara's arms to the floor with one hand. She pulled out a small syringe from one of the pockets in her jacket, and injected it into Kara's neck.

Kara's eyes grew wide. "What-?" was all she managed to say before she passed out.

Alex dropped the syringe and lifted Kara over her shoulder, carrying her off in the early hours of the morning.

 **-X-**

Maggie reached the apartment in the late evening. She had woken when she sun had begun to set yet again, but she had to keep stopping because she couldn't keep her bike driving in a straight line. Had the situation not been so dire, she might have found that slightly amusing, (she was so gay she couldn't even _drive straight_.) But she hadn't gotten anything from Kara in a long while and she was very worried.

She climbed the stairs and hurried down to the end of the hall to their apartment. And the first thing she noticed was that the door was open. Not broken, and the lock hadn't been tampered with, but just open. She quickly drew her gun, pushing the door open and scanning the apartment. She made a quick sweep, and when she found the place clear, she put the gun away and began searching through the wreck that had been the apartment she had shared with Alex.

The coffee table was in pieces on the floor, and the floor had damage as well. Almost as if a rock had fallen on it. But that could have been explained if it had been Kara trying to defend herself. Since the door hadn't been tampered or damaged, that had to mean that whoever had been there, had a key. Which narrowed it down to two people: Kara, who had told Maggie where she was, but had most likely left the key to the apartment in her own place after the rushed escape, and Alex. Who had had her key on her when she had been taken. Maggie spotted a small cylindrical object among the wreckage. A syringe with the tiniest drops of green liquid inside was the final clue.

Maggie dropped onto the couch and held her head in her hands. She quickly pulled out her phone and thumbed through her contacts.

"J'onn?" She murmured. "I need your help. Kara's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? How? By who?"

"They had some sort of knock out gas, they threw it in to her apartment. I got her out, but she came here and – here wasn't safe. S-she had a key."

"Who? Who had a key?" J'onn asked.

"She must've had some form of the gas in liquid, like a tranquilizer. I should have told her to go to you. The DEO would've been safer. And now she's got her, and I don't know how to get either of them back and-"

"Detective Sawyer," J'onn said. "Who are you talking about? Who has Kara?"

"They did something to her. Changed her. With the weapon."

"Who? What weapon?"

"Alex. The Liprosphere. They must've used it on Alex." Maggie sobbed.

 **-X-**


	19. Chapter 19

**-X-**

"But how?" Maggie said. "I mean, she is bullet proof, right? How could a needle get through her skin?"

J'onn nodded. "She is. But it looks like whatever gas they used on the both of you weakened Kara enough so that this needle could pass through her skin."

Maggie glared at the needle in J'onn's hand. "You can't be serious."

J'onn glanced over at her. "I assure you that I am. However this needle seems to be reinforced, stronger materials in its construction."

Maggie sighed. "Fine, whatever. How do we get them back?"

J'onn shook his head. "Not we, detective. Us. The DEO. We will get them back."

Maggie scoffed. "You can't be serious." J'onn's face didn't change. "Are you kidding me?!" she snarled. "I am the only one who saw what they changed her into. What she is now capable of. Your agents will not be able to handle her right now!"

J'onn nodded softly. "That might be so, but you are too close to the situation, and you do not have the required DEO training to accompany us on any rescue mission. So, if we need any more information from you detective Sawyer, we'll be in touch."

Maggie threw up her hands. "This is bullshit J'onn, and you know it." She snarled, staring him down. But his gaze did not waver. After a few long tense moments, Maggie scoffed again, turning on her heel and storming out of the DEO.

"I'll do my own investigation." She hissed as she jumped on her bike and sped off.

 **-X-**

The first thing Kara noticed as she woke up was the concrete under her head. The gritty texture of it underneath her fingertips. The sharp smell of metal flooded her senses, making her wince slightly. She could hear muttering, off in the distance, but she couldn't make out any words, even if she had wanted to, not at that point. She opened her eyes slowly, noticing a red light flooding the room. She pushed herself up, sitting and looking around. She noticed a tall thug standing in front of the door to her cage. She rolled her eyes slightly, slowly trying to stand.

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding stronger than she felt.

Her question earned a quick glance from the thug-guard, before he began speaking into the radio on his shoulder.

Kara nodded, leaning against the bars. "Ah, I see." She said, motioning to the radio. "Cop wannabe, huh?" she grinned. "What happened, tough guy? Fail the police exam?"

The guard glowered at her, his hand tensing to reach for his side arm.

Kara laughed slightly. "Well someone here is smart enough to figure out that harnessing red solar energy will weaken me. But I'm betting it wasn't you, was it now?" she prodded.

The guard stepped forwards and banged on the bars.

Kara winced slightly, narrowing her eyes at him. "Come on muscles. Bet you can't even take me with this red sun keeping me down."

The guard reached through the bars, making to grab Kara by the neck, when a door slammed open, making way for the clicking of high heels on the concrete floor. Kara narrowed her eyes, straining in the harsh lightly. "You're dismissed." A voice hissed.

The guard dropped his head and nodded, leaving the room quickly.

"So," Kara said. "Do I finally get to see my host and thank them for the lovely accommodations? Because I must say, this is one of the nicer cells I've been in. Definitely in my top five." She said, glancing up at the red light glaring down on her. "Nice touch with the red sunlight too. Where did you get that one from? Lex Luthor? The internet?" Kara questioned.

"Your sister actually." The woman said, stepping into the light. She had short red hair, teased slightly, almost like bed-head. Her green eyes stared through Kara, and her lips were full and coloured with dark lipstick. "She is most helpful."

Kara narrowed her eyes. "Where is she?" she hissed.

The woman snapped her fingers, footsteps coming through the door. Alex moved next to the woman, eyes glazed over, as if there was no one in her body, like she was being controlled somewhere behind the scenes.

"What do you want with us?" Kara snarled.

The woman smirked. "Interesting that you're all out of funny little quips now, isn't it?" She began walking around the cage, trailing her fingers across the bars. "Well, little super-freak, instead of telling you, why don't we just show you." She motioned to a monitor on the wall, and it sprang on.

 _Welcome alien, to the wonderful world of death matches. We know it's not the most original concept, or name, but here, we strive to make gruesome, bloody, deadly entertainment for all species. And if you are seeing this video, that means that you will be joining us in your first match tomorrow evening._

 _The rules are simple. Fight to the death, whoever wins, gets to live another day. That's it._

Kara raised an eyebrow at the scarily cheerful video. "You realize that we just took down one of these rings, right?"

The woman scoffed. "What? That stupid little thing that Roulette was running? Please!" she laughed. "I have scoured the entire universe to find the most deadly beings in existence. You don't stand a chance." She glanced over at Alex. "Plus, I have the perfect solider now, thanks to you and your little detective friend." She said, running her fingers across Alex's shoulders. "Now she might stand up for a few battles, before someone kills her." she muttered, taking Alex's face in her hand and tilting her head side to side, examining her appearance. "But you," she laughed, glancing back at Kara. "With the red suns energy, you won't last five minutes with anyone."

Kara narrowed her eyes. "Someone will stop you." She hissed.

The woman glanced over at Kara and sighed. "Listen to me very carefully, you little maggot," she hissed. "The only way anyone could stop me is if I had a traitor on the inside. And I don't. Your little police detective won't be able to save you. So, if I were you, I wouldn't waste my energy on trying to break the hold on your sister, or trying to break out of the cell. I would focus my energy on trying not to get killed tomorrow night. Not that it'll help." She began walking towards the door, but stopped, her hand on the handle. "Oh, and by the way, your first opponent, is her." She said, nodding to Alex and closing the door behind her.

 **-X-**

* * *

 **Suggestions? Cause I'm sorta outta ideas right now.**


End file.
